Ask the TMM characters!
by Darkest Midnights
Summary: Ok... just as the title says.So... just read the darn thing already!Please Read.
1. A good beginning!

Ask the TMM characters!

I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew!  
---------------------------------------------------------------

Ok. MewTangerine made me do this. I swear to all things TMM. Don't sue me.Why MewTangerine wanted me to make another of this.. the world will never know it's a secret between me and MewTangerine.Ok... If this story is being read by the administers... my last one... I was my character Ice.Ok, Back to the story.I have everyone locked in a haunted castle.The following people are here:

The host: Ice Jade Icerwa

The people who read the reviews: Cherry, Brianna, Fruity, and Orange

Ichigo Momomiya  
Mint Aizawa  
Lettuce Midorikawa  
Pudding Fong  
Zakuro Fujiwara  
Masaya  
Kish  
Pai  
Taruto  
Deep Blue  
Ryou Shirogane  
Keiichiro Akasaka

_Let's welcome the host: The Drama mama, the cool cat, the tiger girl, we know her, we love her, the mistress of the evil world, Ice Jade Icerwa! _

Ice walks into the front with a spot light following her with a microphone in hand. 

Ice: Yo! I locked you in here.You can't escape!

Kish: How long do you think you keep us for?

Ice: Until the reviews stop coming!

Kish: That's a long time.Can I go near Ichigo?

Ice: No.Your fangirls will come after you and kill you.Who wants to play truth or dare?

Everyone: Sure the faster we get this done, the faster we get out of this castle!

Ice: Yay!Truth or dare... Ichigo?

Ichigo: Dare.

Ice: Ok. I dare you to kiss...

Ichigo: Masaya?

Ice: No... I dare you to kiss... Taruto!

Ichigo: What?!

Taruto: No way!

Ice: Do it or I will have my armies to come after you.

Ichigo and Taruto kissed each other.

Ice: That wasn't that hard was it?

Ichigo: Nya!

Ice: Woah, Ichigo watch the cat talk.

Ichigo: Fine.Mint, truth or dare?

Mint: Truth.

Ichigo: What do you think of Masaya?

Mint: He's a ugly, tree-hugging, nerd.

Ichigo: (gasps)

Mint: It's true.Truth or dare Lettuce?

Lettuce: Truth.

Mint: Do you like Ryou?

Lettuce: Yes.

Everyone: (gasps)

Lettuce: Truth or dare... Pudding?

Pudding: Yay!Dare, na no da!

Lettuce: I dare you to eat... Masaya's thirteen-year-old underwear that he hasn't taken off until this morning!

Pudding: Ok!

Pudding eats the underwear.

Ice: One second.

Ice runs to the nearest bathrooms and pukes.

Pudding: Truth or dare Zakuro onee-chan, na no da?

Zakuro: Truth.

Pudding: Do you like Keiichiro?

Zakuro: No.I think he's a hippie.

Keiichiro: Hey!

Zakuro: Truth or dare, Pai?

Ice: Wait! We are out of time for now!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Please Review with Questions, Dares, and People!


	2. A very long chapter!

Ask the TMM characters!

I don't own TMM! I only own my characters: Cherry, Ice, Brianna, Fruity, Orange.

Chapter 2! Please enjoy this chapter!! Sorry I haven't updated for a long time!!! I have been very busy with school and junk!!

* * *

Ice steps in front of stage. She is wearing a gothic outfit and has a red streak of red in her face. 

"Yo! We are back! We got reviews! Oh and I'm going to zap in more of my characters! Let's introduce the following: Toast, Fire, and Phantom!" Ice said through the microphone.

Toast, Fire, and Phantom walk into the castle.

"You guys are here to get dared, answer questions, and more. They are: Cherry, Brianna, Fruity, Orange, Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Deep Blue, Pai, Kishy-kun or Kish, Taru- Taru or Taruto, and last but least, Masaya the ugly, tree-hugging nerd! I'm Ice the mistress of the evil world, just call me Ice." Ice said.

"Hey!" Masaya complained.

"No-one calls Masaya a nerd!" Ichigo said.

"Ichigo's in denial!" Ice said with a slight laugh.

"I am not!" Ichigo said with a tone of anger.

"Well our first review is from Ember Shirogane! The review says:

Pai would it bug you if I kept poking you? -Pokes-  
Pai why do you work for Deep Blue?  
Ryou will you kiss me? No wait I dare you to kiss me!  
Ichigo why do you date Masaya because I agree with Minto he is a nerdy tree hugger!  
Keiichiro I don't think you're a hippie... Zakuro you're mean -glares at Zakuro-  
Kishu if you want I can tell you a few ways to get Ichigo to like you!  
That's all... For now "Ice said.

"Yes! I work for Deep Blue because he's my -." Pai said when he is poked.

"Boyfriend?" Ice asked.

"No! He's my -" Pai said before getting interrupted, once again.

"Husband?" Ice asked with a slight laugh.

"No! He's my leader and stop trying to make me sound and look gay!" Pai said.

"I don't even know you!" Ryou said to the reviewer.

"Do it or I will make the dare worse." Ice threatened.

"Like how?" Ryou asked.

"Let's add thing's on... like... kissing all the reviewers!" Ice said cleverly, making the dare worse.

"Try it." Ryou said.

"Fine, do it." Ice said, crossing her arms.

"Ok." Ryou agreed.

Ryou kisses Ember Shirogane, kishishcool, MewTangerine, Kish's Kittie, May5000, sasami1996, KP-loves-the-RRB, Squirrelygirl468, Flame Rising Profoundly, and Mew Kool Kat.

"I love him because..." Ichigo said before nagging about why she loves Masaya.

"Thank you!" Mint said, taking a sip of her tea.

"Thanks." Keiichiro said with a smile.

"I know." Zakuro said, glaring back.

"Yes please, but Ice doesn't want me to flirt with Ichigo." Kish said.

"You got that right!" Ice said, placing her right hand on her hip.

"Thank you, Ice!!!" Ichigo screamed, hugging Ice.

"Hey Ice? Why is your face red? Do you need your shot again?" Ryou asked looking at Ice's red face.

"Um... I might have caught something... Anyways... Ichigo, read the next review!" Ice said.

"Ok. The next review is from: kishishcool! The review says:

_hello again!  
luna:and now shes evil and i gave her a bucket of carmel demongirl(me)!!  
-evil laugh i come out holding a syth-  
me:MWHAHAHA!you will never shut me up  
kish:go to ichigo and ask her to marry you  
ichigo:why do you like that GAY TREE HUGGER hes not going to be rich also he likes my friend elina  
-elina faints-  
pai:say to zakuro you always loved her  
zakuro:act like you care  
mint:sue me your dead and i stole your stash but would you like to try my moms its delicious(for real)  
pudding:how many kids do you want  
ryou:no offense but you scare me  
kishishcool" _Ice said, reading the review.

Kish walked up to Ichigo with a smile on his face.

"Will you marry me?" Kish asked Ichigo.

"No! I love--- Masaya, is this true?!" Ichigo screeched.

"Yes." Masaya replied, guilty.

Ice fainted because she was shocked. A random bucket dumped water on Ice, Ice woke up.

"I did not see that coming." Ice said rubbing her head.

"Zakuro, I always loved you." Pai said.

Zakuro kissed Pai, romanticly. Ice fainted once again but nobody poured water on her.

"I'll sue you!" Mint said, leaving to sue kishishcool.

"Sorry, I don't get your question, na no da." Pudding said.

"I always scare people." Ryou replied.

"Ok... the next review is from MewTangerine! The review says:

**hihi! (Hee hee, I liked the last one, and they took it down off the site!) Thanks, Ice, for replacing it!!  
anyhow, With me are Mew Pepper, Mew Pepprika, and Sorbet, my wich friend.  
Masaya: I HATE YOU!  
Mew Pepper: Damn tree-hugger masaya!**

**Mew Pepprika: yeah like totaly right!**

**Sorbet: I hate any tree-huggers.**

**ok. dares...  
Ichigo: I dare you to make out with Kish.  
Tart: Do you like Pudding?  
Ryou: I dare you to wear a dress in public, at the mall!  
Masaya: Kiss a cactus. and a skunk. and a porcupine.  
Anyway, I hope everyone has fun!! (The reviewers, I mean.)  
bye-bye, everyone!  
Mew Tangerine." **Ryou said.

Ice starts to wake up.

"Hi!! Your welcome!!" Ice said.

"Why does everyone hate me?" Masaya asked.

"Hey, Masaya, I just found proof that you are a tree hugger." Ice said.

Ice held up a tape recorder and pressed 'play'.

"... and that's how I found out my very first date was a tree and darn right pretty one, too." The tape recorder said in Masaya's voice.

"That was the first one. Here's the second one." Ice said.

"... and that's how I had sex with a tree and she gave me my very first kiss!" The tape recorder said, again, in Masaya's voice.

"How can you have sex with a tree?!" Ice asked Masaya.

"Um... you don't want to know." Masaya laughed.

"Fine..." Ichigo groaned.

Ichigo kissed Kish.

"Yes!! I like Pudding!!" Taruto said, rather loudly.

"How kawaii!!!" Ice screamed, hugging the soul out of Taruto.

Taruto died and dropped out of Ice's arms.

"Oops." Ice said, reviving Taruto.

"Ok. I don't want to be like Taruto." Ryou said, putting on the dress.

Ice howled and a pack of wolves came.

"Get him." Ice commanded the wolves.

The wolves attacked Ryou.

"Ok." Masaya said.

Masaya kissed the cactus,the skunk, and the porcupine.

"MewTangerine, you are an old, smelly, butt-ugly, baka hag who is the twin of Britney Spears!!!" Masaya said to MewTangerine.

Everyone gasps except Masaya.

"Masaya, do you want a tree-designed or a black coffin?" Ice asked Masaya.

"Why?! What is that OLD, SMELLY, BUTT-UGLY, BAKA HAG WHO IS THE TWIN OF BRITNEY SPEARS going to do to me?!!!!!!!!!!!!" Masaya screamed loud enough for MewTangerine to hear.

"Ok. I'll put both. The next review is from: May5000! The review says:

Hi-hi! It's me, the soceress of torture! Hi Ice!  
Boys: It's time for you to perish! Go tease the 22 foot long gator until he comes after you.  
Girls: Time to hit the mall! Get the boy's money!" Pudding said.

"Hi!!" Ice said.

The gator attacks the boys.

"What did we do?" The boys asked.

"Maybe the gator doesn't like you." Ice suggested.

"Ok! Boys, hand over the money, now!!" The girls demanded.

The girls go to the mall.

"Let's plan to destroy the reviewers! That will stop this show!" Ryou said.

"I'll go after MewTangerine and May5000." Masaya said.

"Fine. We will go after the rest of the reviewers!" The other boys said.

The girls come back to the castle.

"Were you boys trying to destroy this show?!" Ice asked.

"Um... yes." The boys replied.

Ice starts to choke the boys, kick the boys in their um... you-know-where, and such.

"I forgot that she knows the 1,000 ways in 'how to punch the boys in their you-know-where'." Masaya said.

"You forgot." The other boys said.

"Way number 49..." Ice said.

Once one of the boys got on top of her, she punched them in the you-know-where very fast.

"Oh, my treeballs." Masaya said, weakly.

"Hey, that reminds me of way number 193!" Ice said, putting in a fireplace.

Ice punched Masaya very fast in the nuts and Masaya fell into the lit fireplace.

"Do any of you boys want to mess with me again?" Ice asked the boys.

"No." The boys replied.

"Good. The next review is from: sasami1996! The review says:

**I've got a dare! dare mint to kiss masaya! dare ichigo to kiss ryou in front of lettuce! dare pudding to drop kish from the empire  
state building and land in a flomp of marshmellows! **

sasami1996 in and out!"Ice said reading the review. 

"Why me?" Mint asked getting back.

"Did you win the lawsuit?" Ice asked.

"The judge said it was a stupid arguement. So I won. The reviewer has to give me some tea for the next few chapters." Mint replied.

"Just kiss the tree hugger." Ice said.

"Fine." Mint said.

Mint kissed Masaya.

"I take that back. He taste like failure!" Mint said.

"She taste like Britney Spears!!!!!!" Masaya said.

"Ok." Ichigo said.

Ichigo kissed Ryou in front of Lettuce. Lettuce let out a loud shreik.

"Ichigo!! How could you?!" Lettuce cried.

"It was a dare!!!" Ichigo replied.

"Ok, na no da!!!!!!!!!" Pudding said.

Pudding pushed Kish of the empire state building. A few minutes later... he still hasn't hit the gorund. A few weeks later... he still hasn't hit the ground. A few months later... he still hasn't hit the ground. A few years later... he still hasn't hit the ground. A few century's later... he finally hits the ground.

"Finally. I had to revive everyone, including the reviewers, the characters, myself, everyone who watches the show, and everyone else." Ice said.

"But there is no such show on TV." Taruto said.

"Your no fun, Taru-Taru!" Ice pouted.

"Don't call me 'Taru-Taru' and we need to find Kish in those marshmellows!" Taruto complained.

"The next review is from-- Did you say marshmellows?" Ice asked.

Ice dived into the marshmellows ate started to eat them with the others. Taruto, Pudding, and Ice started to get sugar high.

"The next review is from: KP-loves-the-RRB! The review says:

**I dare pai to sing by meredith brooks (if you don't know what that is look it up on youtube)"** Ice said hyperly.

"Ok." Pai said.

Pai starts to sing.

"The next review is from: Squirrelygirl468! The review says:

ROFL! OMG! this was hilarious! I can't help it! But why couldn't Ichiog be dared to kiss Kish? He's cuter than Masaya after all.  
Anyways, good job! thumbs up Momo-chan out!" Taruto said reading the review.

"Thanks!!!!!" Ice said, hyperly. 

"The next review is from Mew Kool Kat! The review says:

**_Yay! You restarted this story!  
Ok.  
Bring Masaya foward! I need to kill.  
Me: (does evil things to Masaya) Here you go.  
Masaya: I dare you to destroy the rain forest!  
Ice: I dare you to... destroy everything you paid a lot of money for.  
Ice: Do you like Kish?  
That's all for now!_**" Pudding said very hyperly.

"Hi!!! Oh crud. Yes I like Kish!" Ice replied as she torn up a pack of Naruto and Tokyo Mew Mew books.

Masaya is taken away for a few minutes and then brought back, twitching.

"She's EVIL!!!!!!!!!" Masaya screamed, twitching.

Masaya was so scared, he didn't even care as he destroyed the rain forest.

"That's all for now! Bye!!" Ice said.

* * *

Sorry that I haven't updated. I have been sick, had school, and I had a vacation to St. Augustine and the trip was very fun and stuff like that; and I am still a little bit sick. School has been stressful and EVIL!! I'm sorry that I had you wait so long. Please review!!! 


	3. Yay! A new chapter!

Ask the TMM characters!

I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew!

Um... the whole 'full sentence' thing got me confused so I am going back the old way!

* * *

Ice: Hi! We are back and we got reviews!

Boys: Boo!!!!!!!!!!!!

Girls: Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kish: The first review is from Ember Shirogane! The review says:

**Hey I'm back!  
Tar-tar I dare you to go on a date with pudding  
Kisshu I dare you to go on a date with and kiss Ice (Happy couple!!)  
Masaya I need you to do me a favour and jump off a cliff...  
Ryou... You need an attitude check!  
Ichigo... Find a better guy  
Pai... Stop working for Deep Blue he's the blue knight who is Masaya so apparently you work for the gay nerdy tree hugger...  
Kisshu did you know that in the american dub your name is Dren and spelled backwards it's nerd?  
Tart your name in the american dub is Tarb and backwards it spells brat... That fits...  
That's all for now have fun! **

Ice: Hi! 

Taruto: No.

Pudding: Yay!

Pudding drags Taruto to a fancy place.

Ice: Yay! I get to go on a date with Kishy-kun!!!!

Ryou: (softly) Do you have the sleeping shot?

Keiichiro: Here.

Keiichiro hands over sleeping shot. Ryou shoots it at Ice. Ice falls asleep.

Kish: How long will she be out?

Ryou: Let me see. She'll wake up in the doctor's office.

Kish: She will kill you.

Masaya is pushed off a cliff. Ryou drags Ice to the doctors office. Ice starts to wake up.

Ice: Are we in candyland?

Ryou: No. We are at the doctors office.

Ice: OMG!! Those guys are nuts!! Let me out of here!!! I have a show to host!!!!!

Ryou: Maybe if I'm lucky you'll stay in here for the rest of the chapter...

Ice: Why must you torment me so?

Doc: Icerwa. Her again?

Ryou: (gets good grip on Ice.)

Ice: This place is so freakin' nuts!!!

Ryou drags Ice onto a table.

Doc: What is Icerwa in for this time?

Ice: Don't call me Icerwa!

Ryou: She hasn't had her shots.

Doc: Influenza?

Ryou: No.

The doc gives Ice her shot.

Doc: Anything else? Like... has she been sick lately? Any signs of her being sick? Has she been doing drugs?

Ice: Nope.

Ryou: Don't listen to her. She's too young.

Ice: I am immortal!! I have been on this earth since the beginning of time!!!

Ryou: As I was saying... she was sick with a cold a few days ago, she has been sneezing, and she hasn't done any drugs.

Ice: In order: not true, not true, and true.

Ryou: Does she need to do anything?

Ice: I need to host a show!!!!!!

Doc: Give her a sleeping drug and she needs to sleep.

Ryou: Ok.

Ryou picks Ice up and goes back to the castle.

Ryou: I don't need an attitude check!

Ice goes on her date with Kish, kisses him, faints, gets water poured on her, and wakes up.

Ichigo: Then I will go with Ryou!

Pai: I work with someone gay?!

Kish: I knew that.

Taruto: I knew that and hey!!!!!

Zakuro: The next review is from:MewTangerine. The review says:

**yo. **

#1. YUCK! Ryou! (Punches Ryou in the face for trying to kiss me)  
2. Massaya... DIE! you twin of a pile of dsog crap!! I am sending my army odDragons after you! (ROAR!) They like to eat tree huggers!  
so, look out, you dog-poop faced, older-then years, smells like 200 year old cheese, and looks like a pinle of cow poop, BASTARD!

3. I am calm now. Oh, lookie. Masaya is at my door. ZAPPER LASER GUN!! (ka-zap!!)

now, lemme see... questions and dares...  
1. Masaya, when are you going to get married to 'Mister Tree'?  
2. Who wants to start an 'I hate Masaya Club' with me?  
3. I dare Ichigo to slap Masaya and say she hates him, then kiss Kish!! .

ok. byebye! XD

Ice: Hi! 

Ryou: (is hit) ouch!

Masaya:Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Masaya is burned.

Masaya: Well... your an ugly old hag! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!

Masaya is burned, once again.

Masaya: I'm not getting married!

Ice: Me and the rest of the girls.

Ichigo: Ok.

Ichigo slaps Masaya.

Ichigo: I hate you, Masaya.

Ichigo kisses Kish.

Ice: Back off, he's mine!

Ice attacks Ichigo. Ryou gives Ice a sleeping drug, then Ice falls asleep.

Pudding: The next review is from: KP-loves-the-RRB! The review says:

**i dare ice to bring the boy she likes in and have everyone play 7 minutes in heaven!;)TTFN **

Pudding: Um... Ice-onee-chan is out cold. 

Everyone spends seven minutes in heaven.

Lettuce: The next review is from: Tuliharja! The review says:

**Hmm...Interesting. Anyway, I want make some questions and dares!  
Kish: Why you just don't kiss Ichigo and kidnap her, whe she turn cat?  
Masaya: Get life!!  
Can someone kick Masaya?  
All aliens: If you were cookie, what cookie you were?  
Zakuro: Who you love?  
Lettuce: I dare you kiss Masaya front of Ichigo about... half hour.  
Taruto: Why you don't use shoes? Seriously! Even Kish use and Pai... **

Kish: I don't know. 

Masaya: Hey!!!

Kish: I'll do it!!

Kish kicks Masaya in his... umm... lower waist.

Kish: If I were a cookie, I would be M&M flavor, which has those little M&M's in it!

Taruto: I would be a sugar cookie.

Pai: I don't know... chocolate?

Zakuro: It's none of your business.

Lettuce: I don't want to make Ichigo-san mad... but a dare is a dare.

Lettuce kisses Masaya for half an hour.

Taruto: Because I don't want to!

Zakuro: The next review is from: WinnieYukixM4eva. The review says:

**hm...interesting.Okay, lets see:  
ichigo must kiss ryou and masaya and tell us truthfully whos better?  
kisshu why do you have such a perverted name?  
Masaya, how do you feel that many people think that ichigo should have ended up with ryou and would you beat him up?  
thats all i can tink of so Ja! **

Ichigo: What?! 

Mint: Do it! Do it!

Ichigo: Fine...

Ichigo kisses Masaya and Ryou.

Ichigo: Ryou, of course! Masaya tastes like tree!

Kish: Cuz I am Kish and random fangirls say I taste and look good.

Masaya: I would beat him up.

Ryou: The next review is from: May5000. The review from living evil says:

**Hi- HI! I'M BACK! COME AND GET ME YA FRIGGIN' UGLY, GAY TREE-HUGGER! I HAVE AN ARMY WAITING FOR YA!  
Boys: If u destroy this sow, you'll face the never-ending torture from me. Now, Ice, dump Masaya into the sun and let him  
burn. BURN I TELL U, BURN!  
Ryou: I didn't ask for a kiss! uses Amaya as a shield  
Amaya: glares then slaps Ryou. Idiot. Hi, Ice. Hi, Zakuro.  
Me: She's gonna help me destroy Masaya!  
Amaya: Let me borrow this tree-hugger. grabs masaya and does all unspeakable evil things to him.  
Me: le gasp! Would you like your death a slow and painful one or a fast and painless one? You cannot insult MewTangerine! You'll pay!  
reeves up chainsaw and bust down wall. I'll fix that. Chases Masaya with the chainsaw and armies and minions help.  
Amaya: Can u bring in the Naruto characters?  
Me: MWHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hi Ice! I dare you to kiss Kish.  
Amaya: Welcome my twin sister, Rose.  
Rose: Hi.  
Me: Ok. Masaya, go jump into... THE FIREY PITS OF HELL!  
Amaya: Then go jump off the edge of this world.  
Rose: And finally, land into a room full of people that wants to kill you.  
Me: Girls, MAKE THE GUYS SUFFER!  
Me, Amaya, and Rose: That's all... For now. **

Some water is poured on Ice. 

Ice: Oh... Hi!!!! Ok!

Ice dumps Masaya into the sun.

Ice: BURN TREE HUGGER, BURN!!

Ryou: (is slapped) Ouch!

Ice: Hi.

Zakuro: Hi.

Masaya is dragged away and then brought back.

Masaya: She's evil! I will take a slow and painful death!

Masaya screams, is chased, then attacked

Ice: Sure!

Ice zaps in the Naruto characters, introduces everyone, then sees Gaara.

Ice: I LOVE YOU, GAARA!!!!!!

Ice hugs Gaara.

Ice: Hey, what can I say? I'M A GAARA FANGIRL!! Anyone who tries to steal him away from me... I will hunt down and kill or I will fight to the deaths! Got it?!

Ice sees Sasuke after she pulls out a gun.

Ice: OMG!!! It's Sasuke!! I just want to kill him!!!!

Ice thinks for a minute.

Ice: Hey, Sasuke...

Sasuke: What?

Ice: Here's a ninjitsu that I just made... FIRE BALL NINJITSU!!!!

Sasuke is attacked by fireballs.

Ice: I have alot more where that came from!! Ok!

Ice kisses Kish, then faints.

Masaya: Since I've been forced aganst my will to do what the reviewers, and Ice, says... I have to do it.

Masaya jumps into the fires, jumps of the edge of the world, and jumps in the room; where he is attacked.

Girls: Ok.

Girls do unspeakable things to the guys.

Keiichiro: (in pain) The last review for now is from: Mew Kool Kat. The review says:

**Hi!! **

**I have a long review!! Full of dares, questions, and characters!  
1. I dare Taru-Taru to KISS Pudding!  
2. I dare Masaya to jump off a cliff!  
3. I dare Kish to kiss Ice! Hey, it's a great couple!!  
4. Ice, do you need security to protect the doors and/or exits of the castle?  
5. Woah, Kish must really light for him to take centuries to land at the bottom of The Empire State Building!  
6. Taru-Taru is in denial!  
7. I dare Ice to... hm... drink loads of her favorite soda...  
eat a ton of sweets and sugar filled food... and see what happens...  
8. I dare Masaya to make Britney Spears run him over with a car!  
9. Boys, do you think I am evil?!**

**That's all for now! Bye-bye!**

**MEW KOOL KAT **

Water is poured on Ice. 

Ice: Hi!!!!!!!

Taruto: Fine.

Taruto kisses Pudding.

Masaya: Fine.

Masaya is pushed on a cliff.

Masaya: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!!

Ice: Yay! Sure, the reviewers can be security if they like!

Ice kisses Kish.

Ice: It sure is a great couple!!!

Kish: I'm really light.

Taruto: I'm not in denial!

Ice: Ok!

Ice drinks root beer, sugar-filled foods, and everything that has sugar in it. Ice starts to jump around.

Ice: NO-ONE CAN STOP ME!!!!!

Gaara attacks Ice with his sand.

Ice: Gaara, you are so freakin' smexy!!!!

Gaara: Why did you just say that?

Ice: Because I love you. Gaara-kun!!!

Gaara: I thought you liked Kish.

Ice: Forget him! I now love you, Gaara!!!

Gaara attacks Ice with more sand.

Ice repeats Gaara's name, hyperly. Gaara tries knocks Ice out with his sand, but it doesn't work.

Ice: Gaara, Gaara, Gaara...

A few hours later...

Ice: Gaara. Gaara, Gaara, Gaara, Gaara...

Ryou gives Ice a sleeping tranqulizer. Ice falls asleep.

* * *

Please review with dares, questions, and characters! Maybe even steal a few characters, too! Please review!!

I . T . A . T . M . M .


	4. A brand new chapter!

Ask The TMM Characters!

I don't own any anime or manga. But I do own my characters.

I've been busy working on my website. At the bottom of the page I will be describing the website.

* * *

Ice: Hello everyone.

Hinata looks at Ices' face. Ices' face was red.

Hinata: Are you feeling ok, Ice?

Ice: Don't worry... I have... just a small... yawn... fever...

Hinata: You should probably rest.

Ice: Rest? Yeah right.

Kakashi: Hinata's right.

Ice: Fudge you.

Ice snaps her fingers and fudge is poured onto Kakashi.

Ice: How many reviews...

Ice coughs and yawns.

Ice: ... do we have?

Hinata: About seven.

Ice: Yay.

Ryou: Oh no!

Ice: It's getting a little bit lonely around here.

Ryou: Who are you going to zap in this time?!

Ice: The Fruits Basket characters, of course.

Ice zaps in the Fruits Basket characters.

Kyo: Where the hell are we?

Yuki: It looks like a castle.

Tohru: I'm scared.

Hatori: ...

Akito: Where are we?

Ice: Don't be afraid. Only the boys should be. Welcome to my show. These people are: Ichigo, Kish, Pudding, Zakuro, Lettuce, Mint, Pai, Taruto, Deep Blue, Naruto, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke, Kakashi, Gaara, Shikamaru, Iruka, Orochimaru, Yakushi, Ino, Neji, Shino, Hinata, Rock Lee, Might Guy, Jiraiya and Masaya. I'm Ice, call me 'Icerwa' and you wake up in a desert, without you knowing how you got there and you will be killed with armies, mobs, and your worst fears, I am the immortal tiger/wolf girl host. You are here to get dared, answer questions, and more. Any questions?

Ice coughs, sneezes, yawns and falls to the ground, coughing.

Yuki: Are you alright?

Ice: I don't even know myself.

Ryou: Bed. Now.

Ice: Make me!

Kakashi: I guess there's no other way.

Kakashi shows Ice his left eye. Ice faints and Sasuke takes her to her room.

Zakuro: Hatori, you can read the first review.

Ryou: Why the hell did you do that for?! Ice is going to kill us!

Kakashi: I don't know... maybe for all of us to escape?!

Ryou: But she put tracking devices on us, that will never ever come off in case of that!

Kakashi: It was worth a try.

Hatori: The first review is from Ember Shirogane. The review says:

**Nice chapter and here are some more weird and very random questions: **

**'Pai: I work with someone gay?!'  
Apparently... Tell Deep Blue to jump off a cliff for me will ya? Thanks ur great... not wait... Ryou-kun is!  
Kisshu ur name in the american dub shouldn't be Dren it should be toidi if you don't know it's Idiot backwards.  
Pai in the american dub ur name should be Dren not Sardon...  
Now for the dares and questions  
Ryou-kun if you had to choose between me and Ichigo who would it be? (The Correct answer is me)  
Gaara if you had to choose between Sakura and Ice who would you choose? (Correct answer is Ice)  
Ryou-kun no more makeing Ice have shots u got that!?!?!?  
Ok that's all for now... and my T.M.X.'s are following me... have anymore tranquillizer? **

Pai: Of course. 

Pai walks up to Deep Blue.

Pai: Go jump off a cliff.

Ryou: Thanks.

Kish: Hey!

Pai: I'm not a nerd!

Ryou: You.

Gaara: Ice, of course! She's the only one who truly loves me and isn't afraid to be around me!

Ryou: Got it. Here's the rest of the tranquillizer.

Ryou gives her the rest of the tranquillizer.

Pudding: The next review is from KP-loves-the-RRB, na no da! The review says:

**i dare Ice to shoot Ryou with bear tranquilizer.TTFN **

Pudding: Ice onee-chan is knocked out cold, na no da. The next review is from May5000, na no da! The review says: 

**Hi-hi! I'm back!  
Amaya: Hello. Hey, Sasuke.  
Me: She's a childhood friend of his.  
Rose: Hi-hi.  
Me: Enough. Torment time! Masaya, experince this slow and painful death over and over again. gives Masaya a slow and painful death.  
Amaya: Baka Ryou. fires a tranqulizer at him.  
Rose: Baka Kish. fires a flame thrower at him  
All: torture the boys!  
Girls: Dress them up!  
Me: Gotta go, bye! for now... **

Sasuke: Hello. 

Masaya: Aaaaaaaaaahhh!!

Masaya suffers a slow and painful death, then is revived.

Ryou: Nya!

Ryou is attacked.

Kish: Aaaaaaah!!

Girls: Ok!

The girls torture the boys.

Girls: Sure!

The girls dress the boys up in short frilly dresses.

**LOL! This show is so cool! Masaya, Keiichiro, Pai and Taruto, how did you escape from my show? How dare you! And all you Ryou fans, BACK OFF! RYOU IS MINE! I DARE HIM TO MARRY ME!MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DEATH TO MASAYA! GAARA MUST KILL HIM! I LOVE YOU TOO KISHY-KUN! I JUST LIKE RYOU BETTER! I AM HYPER! Also, I have to stay with Ryou! HE'S MINE! mwahahahahahahahahahaha! **

Masaya, Keiichiro, Pai, and Taruto: Um... we don't know. 

Ryou: I'm not going to marry you! Unless you pay me...

Gaara: I'll be glad to.

Gaara kills Masaya. Masaya is revived.

Kish: I'm glad to have another fangirl.

Ryou: Ok... . The review is from DarkWingedLove. The review says:

**Hello!A few dares and questions...  
Zakuro:Make-out with Pai for ten mins!  
Pai:Which girl do you perfer:Lettuce or Zakuro?  
Ichigo:Breakup with Masaya,the good for nothing tree hugger and go out on a date with Kish.  
Hugs,  
DarkWingedLove **

Zakuro: Ok. 

Zakuro makes out with Pai for ten minutes. Ice comes into the room as Sasuke comes in all dirty and wet.

Kakashi: Are you feeling better?

Ice: No...

Ice shoots Ryou with tranquillizer.

Ice: ... I'm not.

Kakashi: Why?

Ice: Let's just say Sasuke is gay beyond all reasons and I got worse.

Kakashi: What's your temp.?

Ice: One o' five point nine.

Kakashi: Bed. Now.

Ice: What are you to tell me what to do?

Masaya: Do you want to go back to the doctors and get shots?

Ice: Go burn in hell, tree-hugger. The next review is from WinnieYukixM4eva! The review says:

**Ha!Interesting Answer!But I bet Masaya wouldn't win against Ryou but now that you think about it go and beat each other up and see who wins!!lol!Anyways...Kisshu, Masaya and Ryou...IF you were each given to marry Ichigo during some point in life (or possible features)what would you name your children?Masaya why didn't you marry a tree?Ryou...damn it can't think of a question...oh.YEAH...no wait i lost it... i get back to you.Kisshu what's your planet called?Pie...did i spell that right?Anyways...Do you like pie?Taruto please pretty please marry pudding!Zakuro i really admire your style and tell me where you get your clothes and attitude from.Mint you are so mean to Ichigo therefor you have to clean up the whole mew mew cafe without help whatsoever! Ichigo...YOUR TAIL WAS SO KAWAII! so therefor turn into mew mew and smack Ryou across the bum with your tail cheekily!OH YEAH!Ryou would you say that you attitude problems are the reason that ichigo did not end up with you and went for the tree-shagger guy?**

**anyways thats all i can think of bye bye!**

**BUT I'LL BE BACK!!MWA HA HA HA HA! **

Ice: Hi! 

Masaya and Ryou fight. Ryou wins.

Ichigo: Hang on there! Marry?!

Masaya: Masha, after myself.

Kish: Strawberry, after my kitten.

Ryou: Mew.

Masaya: What?!

Kish: I have no clue.

Pai: No. My name is spelt is spelt: P-a-i. Pai. What kind of random question is that? My favorite pie is pomergate.

Taruto: Never!

Zakuro: I get it from my agent and some spare clothes from Ice. My attitude came from my past and the way I act.

Mint: Never!

Ichigo: Thanks!

Ichigo transforms and hits Ryou with her tail.

Ryou: Very funny.

Yuki: The next review is from: MewTangerine. The review says:

**Hello hello hello! it's me again!**

**1. Masaya, are you awhere of my lastest story project/ show?  
2. hey, Ryou, do you still say I'm evil?**

**ehh, Creativity decline... oh well, I'm lonely. DIMENSONAL DRAGON! (From my dragon army) Find me some company!!**

**(Big explosion of green smoke)**

**Ah! thakyou. it's Sorbet, by witch friend!**

**Sorbet: Hello, but isn't there a easier way of summoning me besides sending your Dragon with the power to travel through dimensions and such?**

**Me: Yeah, but the Dragon is more fun.**

**Sorbet: I want to know why the Alien't 'Master' is a talking orb of light.**

**Me: Yeah, I've wondered that too.**

**ME WANNA BE SECURITY!! DIMENSIONAL DRAGON! get the rest of the dragons, and get me to the haunted castle!**

**(Huge explosion of orange smoke)**

**Good Dragon!**

**that's all:D **

Ice: Hi! 

Masaya: Yes.

Ryou: Yes.

Deep Blue: It puts people in suspense.

Mew Tangerine and her drangons appear.

Masaya: Aaaaaaaaahhh!

Ice: Yay! More company!

Masaya: You have got to be kidding...

Ice: That's...

Ice slightly coughs.

Ice: That's all for now! Bye!

* * *

Please review with dares, questions, and characters! Oh, and check out my website! It's called:

www. freewebs .com / visions-of-silent-memories/ 

I had to space it out or the address will not appear. It's a cool website that I put up a few days ago. Or you could just go on my profile and click the link 'Homepage' and there it is! So please check it out! 


	5. A SUPER LONG Chapter!

Ask The TMM Characters!

I don't own any anime or manga. But I do own my characters!

* * *

Ice comes out of her bedroom in her black tank top and shorts.

Ice: Hello.

Hatori: How are you feeling?

Ice: Do you really want me to answer that question?

Masaya: You don't feel better.

Ice: ...

Masaya: I'll take that as a yes?

Ice: Don't you have to wear that gay t-shirt that I gave you?

Masaya: ...

Masaya puts on his tree-hugger rapist shirt.

Kyo: What's your temp?

Ice: One o' six point one.

Kyo: Bed. Now.

Ice: Go to hell, you stupid baka cat.

Kyo: Do you want to take this outside?

Ice: Bring it, stupid cat. Armies!!!

Ices' tiger, shark, whale, evil doll, pixie, and ninja armies appear.

Ice: Kill the stupid cat.

Ice points at Kyo. The armies attack Kyo.

Ice: If anybody needs me... I'll be in the bathroom taking a warm relaxing bath.

Pudding: That's a good idea, na no da.

Ice goes into the bathroom.

Kyo: Who wants to see Ice get un-dressed?

All that could be heard was crickets.

Kyo: Ok, more for me!

Kyo watches Ice un-dress.

Kyo: You have sexy boobs and ass. Yeah take off that thing.

Ice catches Kyo and puts on her robe.

Ice: Pervert!! Baka!! Eeeeeeeeek! KYO!!!! YOU PERVERT! WAIT UNTIL I KICK YOUR A-

Kyo slams to door on Ices' nose.

Ice: Ouch, Kyo, you slammed it on my on my nose. I'm getting into the shower...

Kyo opens the doors and sees Ice with her bazooka. Ice attacks Kyo and locks the door to take a shower. Ice comes out of the bathroom with a punk-ish outfit on.

Ice: Ok... how...

Ice sneezes.

Ice: ... many reviews do we have today?

Hatori: Six.

Ice: The first review is from...

Ice falls backwards into Yukis' arms. Yuki looks at Ice.

Yuki: You're in no condition to do anything right now.

Hatori: I'll take her to her bedroom and give her a check up.

Ice: Oh hell.

Hatori helps Ice to her bedroom, which was next door.

Yuki: The first review is from MewTangerine. The review says:

HI-HI EVERYBODY!  
ok.  
personally, there's nothing really threataning about a talking orb of light.  
Hey, mASSaya, then you must know that my lastset sotry/progect is about wrighting one-shots about killing you, and already has 22  
reviews. 

I have a bit of a cold... (ah-choo!) it sucks having a cold... Here, massaya, YOU have it!! (Throws cold at massaya, Masaya catches the  
cold.)

anyhow...  
Who wants christmas cookies?

I dare Masaya to jump off a cliff with sharp rocks and man- eating tigers at the bottom.  
darn, out of ideas.

byebye bye everyone!!

Everbody: Umm... hi! 

Deep Blue: Yes there is!

Masaya: You're joking. Who would want to kill me?

Everyone but Masaya: Everyone, duh!

Masaya is hit with the cold.

Everyone but Masaya: We do!

Masaya is pushed off the cliff.

Masaya: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!

Masaya is attacked.

_With Hatori and Ice... _

Ice groans. Hatori takes out a shot after numbing Ices' arm. 

Hatori: I know having shots might be horrible for you...

Ice: It is... I have to get them every month, which sucks.

Hatori injects the medicine into Ice.

Hatori: ... if you rest you'll get better.

Ice: Do I owe you anything?

Hatori: No. Just get better. It makes us and the reviewers worry when you get sick.

Ice: It's old news. The old version of this story, I got sick in almost every chapter. The reviewers kept on saying I was pregnant.

Hatori: Oh. Now I'll check on the others. I'll be back later in a few hours.

_With the others... _

Masaya runs from the others. 

Others but Hatori and Masaya: Come back here, tree hugger!

Masaya: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Angry mob!

_A few hours later..._

Hatori: ...

Hatori leaves the room to check on Ice.

Hatori: How are you feeling?

Ice: A little better...

Hatori: The medicine is working.

Hatori takes Ices' temp.

Hatori: 0.o One o' two point nine. You just have a small fever. You can read the next review.

Ice: The next review is from Mew Somomo. The review says:

_HI! I'm back again, and I'm gonna pay you to marry me Ryou! I'm glad that you're happy to have another fangirl Kish! Okay I  
wanna be security too! Then I can spend more time with Ryou! I have a question for Masaya and Deep Blue:  
HOW ARE BOTH OF YOU HERE? Because Masaya turns into Deep Blue, so how do both exist in the same space?  
Gaara, can you kill Masaya again? That was cool!  
Gives Ice and Ryou cake Yay! Cake! _

Ice: Hi! 

Ryou: You can't pay me enough!

Kish: .

Ice: There can never be enough security!

Masaya: Yes there can!

Ice: Silence!

Masaya: I don't know.

Gaara: Of course!

Gaara kills Masaya unspeakably.

Ice: Hm... it wouldn't be fun if I wouldn't revive him...

Ice revives the Masaya.

Ice: Taruto, you can read the next review.

Taruto: ... The review is from: KP-loves-the-RRB. The review says:

_**I dare Pudding and tart to make-out for 4 minutes. **_

oops did i say 4 i meant 40!

TTFN

Ice: Hello. 

Pudding: Yay, na no da!

Pudding kisses Taruto for forty minutes.

Ice: The next review is from... the boys fear her, she is only nice to girls, May5000! The review says:

**I'm bored. Let's have some fun!  
Amaya: Sugar hyper.  
Me: No. hides sugar  
Amaya: grabs sugar and throws it at Ryou. Problem solved.  
Rose: Konnichiwa! release fangirls on Kish.  
Amaya: Let's play torment the tree hugger.  
(Everyone joins in)  
Me: OK! Hello Kyo-cat!  
Amaya: Here's Asumi.  
Asumi: Hi.  
Me: She's really shy.  
Amaya: Let's go to the haunted castle.  
Me: Great idea!  
(Me: Transports there and scares the heck outta the boys)  
Me: Hi!  
(Every girl does torturous things to the guys.)  
All: See ya!  
Amaya: Bye. **

Ice: Hi! 

Sugar is poured on Ryou.

Kish: Oh no!

Kish is attacked by fangirls.

Masaya: No!!

Masaya is tormented.

Kyo: Um... hi.

Everyone: Hi.

May5000, Amaya, Rose, and Asumi appear.

Everyone but the boys: Hi!

All the girls attacked the guys.

Ice: The last review for now is from: demonpaw! the review says:

**me: hi! this is my friend gothic-snow and we have like ten billion dares for u ppl  
gothic-snow:gives demonpaw a soda wait for it... wait for it  
me: drinks soda  
gothic-snow: wait for it  
me: WE  
starts jumping around and talking really fast  
okryou:gojumpoffacliffcuzidon'tlikeyoucuzyoulikeichigoandlettuce  
kish:yourlikesocooland yourfullname,kishu,isabreedofdoggydidyouknowthat?tree-hugger:DIEYOUSONOFOFABAKA-KA!!  
yuki:idareyoutokissmintandpai.kyo:OMGYOURSOCOLIMLIKEYOURULTIMITEFANGIRL!  
GIRLS:pushtheboysoffthehighestbilldingintheworld.  
gothic-snow: ice we have a dare 4 you. we dare you to make out with tree hugger 4 half an hour. sorry.  
me:wellwebettergonow.BYEYEICE!  
gothic-snow: bye  
demonpaw **

Ice: Hello! 

Ryou: Ok...

Ryou jumps off a cliff.

Kish: Ok... what?

Masaya: I'm not a baka!

Yuki: Oh hell.

Yuki kisses Mint.

Ice: You forgot Pai.

Yuki: No. Way.

Ice: Do it.

Yuki kisses Pai.

Kyo backs away slowly.

Girls: Ok!

The girls push the boys off the highest building in the known worlds.

Ice: Two words: hell no.

Boys: A dare is a dare.

Ice: Who asked you?

Boys: No-one.

Ice: Then shut up.

Boys: ...

Ice: If I kiss the tree hugger I die and cannot be revived. That's why I can't kiss the tree hugger. So hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Zakuro: The last review is from: WinnieYukixM4eva. The review says:

_Ahem.I'm back! _

Right questions and dares.  
Ice your are so kind to put up with all this and we all really appreciate it! Gives bouque of flowers

Whoa you have alot of people.

Ichigo--Any good things about being a cat?  
Kisshu--How do you feel being often harrassed by your name?  
PUdding--YOU ARE SO CUTE! gives giant cake  
Zakuro--Nice.So any tips to get into acting?  
Lettuce--You bug me...go away.  
Mint--Clean up the cafe or else!  
Pie--Really?Whats your last name?  
Taruto--MARRY PUDDING OR AKITO!!  
Treeshagger--If your calling your son/daughter Masha i think your being a bit too well...vain...and your child would probably get  
bullied by other people hint hint try again.  
Ryou--Why call your child Mew?  
Naruto--If you had to choose between HInata and Sakura who would you choose?  
Sakura--I am really impressed with your insane strengh.  
Sasake--Does Ochimaru give you drugs?  
Akito--No really...are you a guy?  
Yuki--Would you givew up everything at school to run into the sunset with tohru?  
Tohru--BOO!  
Kyo--Do you really fancy yuki? (everytime you tell a lie i buzz this electric thingy and it'll hurt )  
KAkashi--Nice eye

well that all i can think of at the moment.

bye bye  
xx

Ice: Hello! 

Ice is given the flowers.

Ice: Thank you! I do work alot to keep this show popular.  
_  
_Ichigo: If you mean turning into a cat, you get to miss school and do stuff you can't when you're human. Like, rob a bank or store. Which I don't. So don't get any ideas that I rob banks or stores or something.

Pudding: Thanks, na no da! Yay, cake!

Pudding eats the cake in one gulp.

Pudding: I don't feel so good.

Ice: Go see Hatori.

Pudding goes to see Hatori.

Ice: Is it me or is everyone getting sick all of a sudden.

Zakuro: Everyone's getting sick because it's so cold.

Ice: Just answer your question.

Zakuro: I don't know. Talent, I guess.

Lettuce: ...

Mint: Or else what?!

Pai: How should I know?

Naruto: I LOVE RAMEN! BELIEVE IT!

Ice: Dude, that was so gay.

Taruto: Wait. Is Akito a girl or a boy? Because I don't want to marry Akito or Pudding not knowing if Akito is a boy or a girl.

Ice: I've wondered that too.

Ichigo: She has a point.

Masaya: Shut up.

Ichigo: No-one tells me to shut up.

Ichigo attacks Masaya.

Ice: I'll join in!

Ice attacks Masaya as Ichigo takes a break.

Ryou: I don't know.

Naruto: Hinata, of course! Sakura is just plain creepy.

Sakura: Come again?!

Naruto: I'm sorry! You're not creepy!

Sakura: Good. Thanks!

Sasuke: No!

Akito: I don't want to ruin the series for anyone.

Yuki: Um... maybe.

Tohru: You're mean!

Kyo: No way! I don't even like that rat!

Kakashi: Thanks. I can knock out people and stuff with it.

Ice: Wait a second, don't you have a cold?

Masaya: Yeah.

Ice: No wonder I don't feel good.

Ice stands up, but falls into Yukis' arms, once again.

Yuki: You're still in no condition to do this, Ice. I'll take you to Hatori.

Kyo: No, I will!

Yuki: Let Ice decide.

Ice: I choose... Yuki.

Kyo: Darn.

Yuki takes Ice to Hatori.

Yuki: Masaya gave her something.

Hatori checks Ices' temp. .

Hatori: One o' six point seven.

Ice: Baka tree hugger Masaya should just go to-

Yuki: Don't worry, I will kick his butt really hard for you.

Hatori: Don't you have a track race for the new semester at 'How to Take Over the Earth' school?

Ice: Yes.

Hatori: I'll let you do the race, but then you need to rest.

Yuki: How long is the race?

Ice: 17 miles 17 breaks for rest.

Ice changes into her black and red track uniform.

Yuki: Can I come to cheer you on at your side?

Ice: Sure.

Kyo: Can I come too?

Ice: Ok!

Yuki, Kyo and Ice go to the race. Ice starts to run as soon as the alarm is off.

Yuki: I'll meet you by the river.

Kyo: I'll meet you at the river as well!

Ice: OK!

Ice continues to run. A few minutes later... Ice is by the lake. Ice starts to cough really hard.

Yuki: Are you okay?

Ice: I'll meet you at the finish line.

Ice continues to run. A few seconds later... Ice is at the finish line.

Random guy: The winner is Jade aka Ice Icerwa.

Ice is given a medal. Yuki and Kyo carry Ice to the haunted castle.

MT: Who are you?

Ice: MT, you know Masaya is right behind you with a spear.

Masaya was holding a spear above MTs' head. MT gets out her weapon of choice and starts to destroy Masaya.

Ice, Yuki, and Kyo run into the castle.

Hatori: How is she?

Ice is asleep on Yukis' back.

Hatori: We best not distrub her, put her in her bed.

Yuki: That's all for now! Bye!

* * *

Please review with dares, characters, and questions! Oh and the reviewers get to torment Masaya, Sasuke, Kyo and Yuki! Please review! 


	6. Can This Chapter Get Any Longer?

Ask The TMM Characters!

I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew!

Ok... I don't know what to say! Ok... I have an excuse! I was busy with lots of stuff like: A huge science test, an evil history test, and chores! Ok... here's a new chapter!

* * *

Ice: Hello...

Hatori: Weird... Fong got better but not Ice...

Ice: I never want to see a cookie again.

Ryou shows Ice a cookie.

Ice:Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Hatori: Don't show her a cookie.

Ice: ...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!

Ryou: Why not?

Hatori: She had a very bad experience including bunnies and cookies.

Ice: EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ryou pokes Ice.

Ryou: What happened to her?

Hatori: She was up in the middle of the night and she totally snapped because she was drunk from sugar; cookies and such.

Ryou: Cookie!

Ice: Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!

Ice suddenly falls asleep. Hatori gave her a sleeping drug.

Hatori: It will remove her fear of cookies and bunnies. Oh, and she might get more sleep.

Ryou: The first review is from: Mew Somomo. The review says:

**I know that I ask this everytime I review, but can Gaara kill Masaya again? **

YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION! How can Deep Blue and Masaya be in the same place at the same time? THEY ARE THE SAME  
PERSON!

Ryou, however much it costs, I will pay you. JUST MARRY ME! If you say no, can I have Kish instead?

Love the crazy Ryou/Kish fangirl! (Somomo Kinno)

Gaara: His death keeps me happy everytime. 

Gaara crushes Masaya in a unspeakable way.

Deep Blue: We have different spirits, and I happen to use a body that was dead so I could live.

Ryou: No. You can have Kish, though.

Kish: Ok. The review is from: KP-loves-the-RRB. The review says:

**I dare Pai to Hold a monkey up to pudding's face and then catch it on fire.TTFN **

(I'm in an evil mood)

Pai: Pudding would kill me if I did that. 

Pudding: You bet I would, na no da.

Pai: The next review is from DarkWingedLove. The review says:

**Hello!  
I LOVE torturing Masaya.so,I dare Masaya to anger a bunch of Kish fangirls and let them torment him anyway they  
want.MUAHAHA  
Pai:Why do you keep your hair in a ponytail on the side of your head?But you still look good anyhow (:(:(:  
Kish:Go on a date with Ichigo!  
Ok,that's it.  
(gives everyone except Masaya chocolate)  
Ja ne! **

Everyone: Hello! 

Masaya looks at the bunch of Kishs' fangirls. Masaya moons them.

KF: OMG! LET'S GET HIM!

Masaya: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Masaya is dead with a flagpole stuck on his head with a sign on it saying 'WE HATE YOU, TREE HUGGER!! HOPE YOU DIE. SIGNED BY: Kishs' Fangirls!'

Orange: I'll revive him.

Orange revives Masaya.

Pai: I don't know.

Kish: Cool.

Kish goes on a date with Ichigo.

Everyone but Masaya: Yay! Chocolate!

Kish: The next review is from May5000! The review says:

**Me: I'm back and I got an Ipod nano from my aunt! But it still means that I get to torture the guys!  
Amaya: Whatever.  
Me: Everyone except Sasuke, Amaya, and Sakura. Which couple do you support? SasukexSakura or SasukexAmaya?  
Amaya: Hey! We're just friends!  
Rose: No, you're not.  
Asumi: Konnichiwa, Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun.  
Me: (whispers to Ice) Asumi is crushing on Yuki.  
Rose: Now, torment time! Get over here, damn alien! (chases Kish with a bazooka.)  
Me: o.0 you don't see her like that in my stories.  
Amaya: My turn. (pulls out a bomb and throws it at Ryou) catch, sucker.  
Me: All boys go to Mars and then jump off the highest mountain and grand cayon there!  
Rose: Then return to earth and get run over by a space shuttle.  
Amaya: Then, come back and be tormented by us.  
Asumi: And finally, get pounded on by the girls and sumo wrestles.  
Me: Then you will get crushed by Gaara's sand.  
Amaya: And get hurt by Ice's armies  
Rose: then get attacked by our armies  
Asumi: and finally get hurt by all arimes known to mankind.  
All: We want cookies.  
All: BYE!  
Amaya: see ya.  
**

Ice gets water dumped on her. Ice wakes up.

Ice: Hi! Good for you!

Everyone but Sasuke, Amaya, and Sakura: SASUKE AND AMAYA!

Ice: Ok!

Kish: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Kish is chased by Rose.

Ryou: No!!!!!

The bomb exploded on Ryou.

Boys are zapped to Mars, pushed off the highest mountain, tormented unspeakably by May5000, Amaya, Rose, and Asumi; is hurt by sumo wrestlers and the girls, then crushed by Gaaras' sand, hurt by Ices' armies, attacked by May5000s' armies, and then attacked by all armies known in man-kind.

Girls: Here!

Girls gave therm cookies.

Boys: Here are some cookies... made from poison...

Boys give them some cookies as well. Ice coughs a few times.

Ice: The next review is from...

Yuki put his finger on Ices' mouth.

Yuki: You have a small fever, go see Hatori and I will read the next review.

Ice: (Hearts in her eyes) Ok...

Ice goes to see Hatori.

Zakuro: Let me guess, you are starting to like Ice.

Kyo: Um...

Yuki: Um...

Kyo: I like her more than that damn rat!

Yuki: I like her more, baka cat!

Zakuro: Would you two stop it?! Both of you are acting like children!

Yuki: Sorry.

Kyo: Sorry.

Zakuro: Look, if you know and like her that much... you should know that there's a few things that really upset her. Now go take care of her and stop acting so freakin' childish.

Kyo: 0.o

Yuki: 0.o

Kyo and Yuki go to Ices' bedroom as fast as they can and Hatori walks out.

Hatori: 0.o What's gotten into them?

Yuki: How are you?

Ice: Good, just a little dizzy.

Kyo: Um... want to talk about your past?

Ice: Why?

Kyo: I want to know more about you.

Ice: My past will only make you guys worry more about me.

Yuki: It won't trust me.

Ice: You promise not to worry about me?

Yuki: We promise.

Ice: I still won't tell you.

Kyo: What the hell?!

Ice: Did you really think I, of all people, would tell you about my past?

Kyo: You evil little...!!!

Yuki is about to drag Kyo out as Kyo protests about Ice being a 'evil little bitch'.

Ice: Hold on! I have an idea!

Ice ties Kyo to a chair and locks him in a dark room. A blue light shines above Kyo.

Kyo: Where are you Ice?

A blue light shines onto Ice. Kyo sees a radio and sees that Ice is wearing around her neck, headphones.

Ice: You were left un-prepared, Kyo. Now you must suffer the worst of torments.

Kyo: That's not possible. I am the master of torments, not you.

Ice: We'll see about that... You hate the Paris Hilton music, right?

Kyo: Yes, I hate that type of music.

Ice: .

Ice puts on her headphones so she can't hear and she turns on the radio. Paris Hilton music starts to play.

Kyo:No...no...noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The torment!!! It burns!

Ice laughs evilly as she left the room. Yuki looked at Ice.

Ice: We won't be hearing from him for a while. The next review is from: Lady Xovern. The review says:

I dare Masaya to go jump off the top tower of the castle.  
I Dare Gaara to kiss Ice (uber Kawaii couple)  
I dare Taruto to kiss Pudding  
I dare Ichigo to kiss Kishhu. 

Ice forces Masaya up to the highest tower. 

Masaya: I can't see anybody from up here, they look like specs of dirt from up here!

Ice: It's above the clouds tree hugger!

Ice pushes Masaya of the castle. Masaya hits the ground.

Masaya: At least that's over with...

Masaya looks up to see MewTangerine.

MT: (Laughs evilly)

MewTangerine attacks Masaya, once again.

Ice: Yay!

Ice kisses Gaara. Ice starts to cough,once again.

Ice: He had sand in his mouth. (Coughs)

Ichigo: Fine...

Ichigo kisses Kish.

Kish: The next review is from: KishXIchigoaretrue! The review says:

Me: Yeyy I Love u Kish give Kish a cookie  
Me: Masaya I dare you to marry a lighting  
me: Ryou Get a way from Ichigo or I ' l send you a Thunderschock  
me: Ichigo I DARE YOU TO ASK KISH TO MARRY YOU  
Me: Ice please kill Masaya 

Kish: I Dare Kish to Kish Ichigo, Ryou to kiss Lettuce and Purin to kiss Tart

Ice: Hi! 

Kish: Um.. thanks...

Kish eats the cookie.

Masaya: No!

Ryou: Ok...

Ichigo: Never!

Ice: Gladly.

Ice destroys Masaya.

Kish: Alright.

Kish kisses Ichigo

Ryou: Sure.

Ryou kisses Lettuce.

Pai pushes Ryou from Lettuce.

Pai: Stay away from my woman!

Ryou: _Your_ woman? She's _my _woman! I don't see your name on her!

Ryou and Pai fight over Lettuce.

Ice: PAI IF YOU AND RYOU DON'T STOP FIGHTING OVER LETTUCE, I WILL TIE EACH OF YOU TO A CHAIR AND MAKE YOU LISTEN TO SOMETHING DREADFUL AND HORRIBLE AND MAKE YOU WATCH ANYTHING THAT WILL KILL YOU OR MAKE YOU TWITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ryou: 0.o Sorry.

Pai: 0.o Sorry... BUT LETTUCE IS STILL MINE!

Ryou: NO, SHE'S MINE!!!

Ice gets out chairs and the radio.

Ryou and Pai stop fighting.

Pudding: Yay!

Pudding kisses Taruto.

Ice: The next review is from MewPirate! The review says:

Okay,  
Masaya: I dare you to kiss... Pai! I got nothing against Pai, but if this doesn't embarrass Masaya, i'll be so mad!  
Ichigo: I dare you to... say your madly in love with Ryou!  
Ryou: Kiss Ichigo and say that you are madly in love with her! You know that you are! 

Ice: Hello! 

Masaya: Ok...

Masaya kisses Pai.

Masaya: OG! THAT WAS SO FREAKIN' DISGUSTING!

Ichigo: I love you, Ryou.

Ryou kisses Ichigo.

Ryou: I love you too.

Ice: OMFG! That's so...

Ice runs to the bathroom.

Yuki: The next review is from: Devil-neko-onee-chan. The review says:

Hello!  
Ryou: I dare you to shoot yourself in the foot with a pump shotgun! (Believe me, that'll take your whole foot off)  
Mint: Why the heck do you like tea so frickin' much?  
Kish: Go screw a dog 

Ice: (From bathroom) Hi! 

Ryou: Make me!

Mint: I don't really know...

Kish: Make me!

Zakuro: The next review is from: Gaaras Kool Kitten. The review says:

Hi! Sorry I haven't reviewed in a long time! 

OK! I HAVE DARES!

Masaya: I dare you to kiss... KYO AND YUKI!  
Boys: I dare you to jump into the firey pits of hell.  
Yuki: Baka rat.  
Kyo: Stupid cat.  
Naruto: I agree with Ice, 'Believe it' is gay.  
Sasuke: I dare you to kiss... Masaya, Kyo, Yuki, and TOHRU!  
Boys: Do you think I'm evil?

That's all I have for now. Bye!

Ice: (Still in bathroom...) Hello! 

Masaya: What?!

Masaya kisses Kyo and Yuki before Ice gets her bazooka out.

Yuki: I'm not baka!

Kyo: I'm not a stupid cat!

Naruto: No it isn't! Believe it!

Sasuke: Fine.

Sasuke kisses Tohru.

Momiji: You forgot Kyo, Yuki and Masaya!

Sasuke: No way.

Momiji does the face.

Sasuke: Fine.

Sasuke kisses Yuki, Kyo and Masaya.

Boys: Duh.

Kisa: The next review is from: MewTangerine. The review says:

yo! 

ah, Masaya is trying to get me, is he? well, then, Stone Dragon, show him what happens to people like that.

(Stone dragon breathes lava all over Masaya)

The stone dragon breathes Lava because lava is a molten rock. XD

Here's the Christmas cookies!  
(Gives everyone except Masaya cookies)  
anyhow, I dare Ichigo to make out with Kish for an hour.  
I dare Masaya to kiss DEEP BLUE!!

And by the way, the only thing that could be threataning about a talking orb of light is that an orb of light actually IS talking.

Hee, hee, I guess I AM rather evil. Byebyebye!

Ice: (still in bathroom) Hi! 

Masaya: Yes I am.

Lava is blown onto Masaya.

Masaya: OUCH!!!!!!!!!!

Ice: Wimp.

Everyone but Masaya: Yay!

Everyone but Masaya eats the cookies.

Ichigo: Ok.

Ichigo kisses Masaya for an hour.

Masaya: Never!

Tohru: The next review is from: xTheGirlNextDoorKagomex. The review says:

Ah! Too bad everybody has colds!Oh!Okay I back with more stuff to say.  
Ice...probably flowers wasn't the best thing to give you but...I give you some very special mew mew pills and it will  
make you feel all better!..hopefully! 

MasayaNo seriously are you getting more stupid? Calling your child "Shut Up" is very bad!!Try again! presses shockgun  
pointing to Masaya

Sakura Would you say you are more powerful then Tsunade?

Naruto gives ramen

PieYou don't know your last name?That's just plain creepy!

Ryou How much would i have to pay to get you to marry Ichigo?

Ichigo What do you think of Sasuke?

SasukeOkay.But why do you look so ill in the shuppiden episodes

Akitopats head It's okay.Don't be ashamed to admit your a bi-sexual.

YukiYour didn't give me a straight answer!!

Wel thats all i can think of at the mo  
annd ice please bringin the inuyasha characters!

Everyone looks around trying to look for Ice. Ice was in her bedroom, asleep. 

Ryou: Who put her into bed?

Yuki: Who knows...

Zakuro: Shigure did.

Yuki: I did not expect that.

Yuki gets pills.

Yuki: I'll give them to her when she wakes up.

Masaya: What the hell...

Sakura: I would say that.

Naruto: Yay! I love ramen! Believe it!

Naruto is shot. Sakura walks up to him with a huge gun in her hand.

Sakura: Stop saying that.

Pai: Seriously.

Ryou: Nothing. I'm not getting married to that baka strawberry!

Ichigo: Hm... he's kinda cute.

Ino: He's mine! That goes for you too, bill-board brow!

Sakura: No he's mine, Ino-pig!

Ichigo: He's mine!

Yuki: Yes, I would!

Akito: I'm not a bi-sexual!

Yuki: Um... Miss Icerwa is asleep and it wouldn't be good to wake her up. The next review is from MewTangerine. The review says:

HI! I'm not logged in. 

Ice: Sorry that you caught the cold I gave to Massaya... Just throw it back to him, or throw it to Kyo.

anyhows...

How many people think I'm evil?

Sorbet: Well, I think that anyone you've tormented would think so.

Me: Yeah, but I have an entire army of dragons with me, so who would challenge me? And they're all different, so there's no  
weaknesses for my dragon army.

I also have an army of spotted vampiric pigs!!

AND an army of OC mew mews, and an army of dangerous man-eating tigers!!

Sorbet: Then why haven't YOU been eatten?

Me: They're MAN-eating. they don't eat girls.XD  
I dare Mint to kiss Kyo, and Pai!  
ok, byebyebyebye! .

Ice wakes up as soon as she hears her name. 

Ice: Hello! I'll throw it to Kyo at the end of the chapter.

Yuki: Miss Icerwa, one of the reviewers told me to give these to you.

Ice: What are they?

Yuki: Special mew mew pills to make you better.

Ice: I'll take them...

Kyo gives Ice the pills. Ice faints.

Yuki: That was just nice, you stupid cat!

Kyo: I'm not stupid, you damn rat!

Masaya: I THINK YOUR EVIL!!!!!

Kyo: By the way, Yuki... what did the label on the box say about the side effects to the pills.

Yuki: Um... lets see... it said... 'If taken, the side effects are: dizzy-ness, fainting, coughing, and instant colds. Do not take if you are allergic to pollen.' Is she allergic to pollen?

Kyo: Um... I think so...

Yuki: Why the hell did you give the freakin' pills to her when you knew that?!

Kyo: Because she's evil...

Mint: Fine...

Mint kisses Kyo and Pai.

Hatori: The next review is from: Ember Shirogane. The review says:

Hiya!  
Did you miss me?  
I've been on vacation so about what happened in chappie four...  
Ryou what am I supposed to do with tranquillizer?  
Pai: Thank you for telling Deep Blue to jump off a cliff... now make yourself useful to me and make him jump off the cliff with  
you getting a piggy back ride from him  
Ryou: Date me or else!  
Ichigo: Ryou-kun and Kish-kun are mine ok? You can kiss the gay tree hugger  
Lettuce: did you know that Pai describes you as a beautiful loving shy smart girl and he'd love to kiss you...  
Pai: U wanna know where I got that from...  
I got it from your diary and I got that from Tart who got it from Kisshu who got it from your room under your pillow... you need  
to pick a better hiding place seriously..  
Masaya: cut down your favourite tree and all the plants surrounding it while saying "die trees, die! Mwahahahaha"  
Kyo and Kish: Stop being Perverted  
Keiichiro: Cut off your ponytail  
Ice: you need to get some rest and thanks to Ryou I now have tranquillizer so you get to bed...  
Ok that's all for now!!  
See ya next chappie espesially you Ryou-kun! 

Girls: We did! 

Ryou: You told me to give you the tranquillizer!

Pai: Never!

Deep Blue: Come on...

Pai: Fine...

Pai jumps off a cliff while giving Deep Blue a piggy-back ride.

Ryou: Or else what, woman?

Ichigo: No. I hate Masaya.

Ryou: I thought I'd never live to see or hear that.

Lettuce: (Blushes)

Pai: EVIL LIES!!!!!

Masaya: No, you better start learning, woman.

Everyone: 0.o Woah...

Kyo and Kish: No. 0.o

Keiichiro: Ok.

Keiichiro cuts off his pontail.

Kyo pours water onto Ice.

Ice: What? (Reads review) Ok.

Kyo gives Ice gives her more pills. Ice falls asleep.

Yuki//

Kyo: What's with you, you damn rat?

Yuki: I think I'm comin' down with something.

Kyo: Crap.

Yuki goes to his room and falls asleep in his bed.

Shigure: The last review for now is from: black roses red blood! The review says:

me:hihihihihihihihihi!  
gothic-snow: demonpaw has changed her name to daemon darkheart.  
me:youforgotmymiddlename!mynewmiddlenameispyro!  
gothic-snow:and she's still on a sugar high.  
me:HIHIHIHIHIHIICHIGO!!ANYWAY,ryou:gojumpoffacliffagain...withkyocuzKYOISABADBADBADBOY!  
KISH...goscrewyourself,OHMYGOD!LOOK!CANDY!eats half of candy PUDDING!comeeatcandtwithme!  
tart,goannoypai4therestofyourtinytinylittlelife.  
gothic-snow:oh!oh! i wanna turn! ice! go kill kyo for me? plz? i'll stop giving daemon sugar!  
me: SUGAR!?!? WHERE!?!?!?!?!?!  
gothic-snow: no where! now shut up its my turn! yuki!! turn into a rat and sneak into daemon's house only to find a VERY  
hungry cat waiting 4 you!  
me: yawn... hey gothic-snow, i think i ran out of sugar...yawn. oh! hey ice can you get ppl from sky high in there? plz?  
gothic-snow: thats all 4 now  
me: bye bye ice:) 

Ichigo: Um... hi. 

Ryou: Fine...

Ryou jumps off a cliff with Kyo.

Kyo: I'm not a bad boy!

Kish: Make me!

Pudding: Ok!

Pudding eats candy. Kyo presses a large button on the wall and Pai trips into a water slide that leads him to the crazy house.

Taruto: Um... Pai offically in the crazy house.

Taruto wakes up Ice.

Ice: What do you want Tart?

Taruto: The reviewer wants you to kill Kyo.

Ice presses a button and Kyo trips into a bottomless pit.

Ice: Me and Yuki aren't feeling well so... bye...

Ice falls asleep.

Yuki: That's all for now... bye-bye...

* * *

Please review with questions, dares and characters. Please review!


	7. The LONGEST AND RANDOMNESS CHAPTER EVER!

Ask the TMM Characters

I don't own any anime or manga!

Hello!! Here's the next chapter!! Sorry I haven't been updating!! (sweatdrop) 

* * *

  
Ice: I'm bored.

Yuki: Me too...

Ice: Who should I zap in?

Yuki: Your the host...

Ice: Hmm... good point. I think I should zap in the characters from Pita-ten, Yami no Matsuei, D N Angel, Cardcaptor Sakura and HiHi Puffy Ami Yumi.

Ice zaps in the following characters:

Pita-Ten:

Misha  
Kotarou  
Shia

Yami no Matsuei:

Asato Tsuzuki  
Hisoka Kurosaki  
Kazutaka Muraki  
Seiichiro Tatsumi  
Saya Torii and Yuma Fukiya

D N Angel:

Daisuke  
Dark  
Risa  
Riku  
Wiz

Cardcaptor Sakura:

Sakura  
Li  
Tori  
Tomoyo  
Kero  
Eriol  
Yue  
Spinel  
Ruby

HiHi Puffy Ami Yumi:

Ami  
Yumi  
Kaz

Ice: Hello!

Ami: I'm scared!

Asato: Who are you?

Daisuke: Where are we?

Yue: Why in the bloody hell are you two pale?

Yue was looking at Ice and Yuki.

Ice: (whispers) Son of a bitch bastard.

Yue: What was that?

Ice: Umm... I'm Ice. Only the boys should be scared. We are in a haunted castle. Yue, the reason we are pale is that you are a dumbass if you don't remember I'm the host of the old version of this show. Now give me a hug fool.

Yue gives Ice a hug.

Yue: Wait... you are that evil host that evil reviewers review for. RUN!!

Yue runs away screaming.

MT: Grrrrrrrr...

MT attacks Yue with a dangerous weapon. Yue comes back twitching.

Yue: Since when did you have security?

Ice: Since let's see... chapter two or three.

Sakura K: Hey Ice!

Ice: Hey, Sakura!

Tori: Are you still sick, Ice?

Ice: What makes you say that?

Tori: Your face is red.

Ice: Um... ARMIES!!

A werewolf army appears.

Ice: Destroy Tori!

Master Werewolf: (Howls)

The werewolves attack Tori.

Tori: I give! Just get them off me!!

Ice: Armies, stop!

The armies stop. Ice does some hand signs in this order: Snake, Rat, Dragon, Monkey, Tiger and Dog.

Ice: Ice style: Double black Dragon blizzard!!

Two ice dragons appear and it attacks Yue.

Sakura K: What was that?

Ice: That Sakura, is called jutsu. Every one of those hand signs are part of the Chinese Zodiac. As I was saying before Yue interupted... I'm Ice, the ev- I mean... nice host of this show. These people are: Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Berry, Tasuku, Keiichiro, Ryou, Kish, Pai, Taruto, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura Haruno, Kakashi, Iruka, Gaara, Itachi, Ino, Shino, Tsunade, Temari, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, Yakushi, Iruka, Orochimaru, Rock Lee, Might Guy, Jiraiya, Deep Blue, Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Ayame, Akito, Shigure, Hatori, Momiji, Kisa, Deep Blue, and the others. I am Ice the evi- I mean nice immortal tiger/wolf girl host who will dest- I mean ... Oh, who am I kidding. I am the Immortal tiger/wolf girl who is a serial cerail, donut, and boy killer who helps the reviewers kill and destroy the boys. Any questions?

Everyone but Ice: Are you sick?

Ice: Um... is that Harry Potter?!

Ice points to the corner. Everyone looks at the corner as Ice runs as fast as possible.

Everyone: T.T ;

Ice: Yay! I escaped. Ok... the first review for this chapter is from... MewTangerine! The review says:

hello.

  
Ichigo: You stupid idiot, I said to make out with Kish for an hour, not the gay tree hugger. so make out with KISH for two  
hours. if you miss-understand me again, You will NEVER see the tree-hugger EVER again. 

(Takes massaya too park)  
oko, Love Dragon, you know what to do.

(Love Dragon makes Massaya fall in love with a tree.)  
\hee-hee!! that's fun!  
anyhow, I've g2g, so bye for now!

Ice: Hello!

Ichigo: Fine...

Ichigo makes out with Kish with two hours.

Masaya is zapped to park. Masaya hugs a tree a few minutes later.

Ice: The next review is from: kittycatsoul! The review says:

OKAY! I'm feelin' really evil right now so...PREPARE TO DIE!  
Evil (but not as much as me or Ice) Gay Tree-hugging Bastard: kick yourself in the nuts...repeatedly.  
Everyone but the above:make-out with the above for 1 hour...each...including the boys...and all non-mASSaya Fangirls  
Sasuke: even though I love you and think you're completly smexy, declare your undying love for Orochimaru in front of your  
Fangirls  
Kishu Pai Ryou: Party at my place! grabs Kish and Pai by the ears then sprouts an extra arm to grab Ryou's  
  
Ice: Hello!!

Masaya: Make me!!

Everyone but listed in the review: Why?!

Ice: Let's just get this over with...

Everyone but listed above kisses the above.

Ice: I think I'm going to be sick...

Masaya: Please do...

Sasuke: I DON'T HAVE A UNDYING LOVE FOR OROCHIMARU!!

Ice: Then why do I have a tape recording of you saying it?

Tape recorder: (In Sasuke's voice.) I have a undying love for my true love... Orochimaru.

Sasuke: HOW DID YOU GET THAT?!

Ice: I see someone likes their capitals. Don't they?

Kish, Pai and Ryou are dragged away to a party.

Ice: The next review is from-

Tori: Hey, Ice, before you read that review...

Ice: Yes?

Tori: What is the point of this show?

Ice: To torture boys and the girls have tons of fun!!

Tori: Emo...

Ice: What was that?

Tori: Nothing.

Yuki: Hey, Ice, I think you should get some rest. You've been at a evil authoresses club for 2 nights straight, I had to carry you back here and your still having hang-overs. I bet you are going to answer this next question with a answer that you would never say in your life: Do you love Gaara?

Ice: Love? I like him as a friend... I love NEJI now!

Neji and Gaara: What?!

Ice: I don't care if Neji is bi-sexual... he's cute and cool.

Neji hits Ice repeaditly in the chest. Ice starts to cough up lots of blood before falling to the ground. Hatori sat next to Ice and checked her.

Hatori: She's going into cardiac arrest. DAMN IT NEJI... WHEN ICE WAKES UP SHE'S GOING TO KILL ALL THE GUYS, BRING US BACK TO LIFE AND TORTURE US FOREVER!!

Neji: You shouldn't be yelling at me. You should really be taking care of her...

Muraki: Can I help her die?

Ice: ... Stay... away you insane cerial killer...

Hatori takes Ice to her room.

Neji: Wait... isn't the boys and girls supposed to go to the Chunnin exams today?

Hinata: Yes...

Neji: Ice was supposed to take us...

Hinata: Well you were so damn dumb to attack her so fuckin' hard that she went into a (censor) damn Hokage-fuckin' cardiac arrest! I swear to the Third Hokage that I will kick your (censor) Hokage-fuckin' ass!

Konohamaru: (Writes in diary): 'Dear dairy, today I learned the 'n' word and a swear that I should NEVER repeat only if I am supremely angry at Neji or someone else. Hinata is a very bad girl because she just said the 'n' word when she swore to the Third Hokage. Konohamaru...'

Everyone but Hinata: O.o ... Woah...

Kiba: Hinata... that was... so...

Shino: Brave of you...

Ino: Who knew?

Sakura: (Still shocked that Hinata swore like that.)

Neji: I guess there's only one thing to do...

Neji and Gaara tore off their clothes with Sasuke.

Sasuke: NAKED TIME!!

Neji: NAKED-NESS IS SO MUCH FUN!!

Gaara: LOOK AT MY TWINKIES, THEIR SMEXY!!

Rock Lee and Gai-sensei tore off their clothes too.

Rock Lee: MY COOKIES HAVE SO MUCH YOUTH!! LOOK GAI-SENSEI, THAT'S WHY MINE ARE WAY COOLER THAN GAARA'S.

Gai-sensei: RIGHT , LEE, THAT PROOVES THAT YOUR TWINKIES ARE YOUTHFUL!

Girls: O.O ...

Sasuke: Do it Orochimaru!

Orochimaru tears off his clothes and starts to hump Sasuke.

Orochimaru: I'm bringing smexy back...

Sasuke: Them other boys don't know how to act...

Girls: WHY ARE YOU GUYS STRIPPING?!

Boys: IT'S OUR FREEDOM OF EXPRESSION! HIT IT SASUKE!

Sasuke:

**Dear diary,  
Mood: Apathetic  
My life is a sprilling downward  
I couldn't get enough money to go the blood thirsty dirling concert  
Which sucks because they play some of my favorite songs like: 'Stab my heart cuz I love you', 'Rip appart my soul' and of couse: Stabby pip stab stab'. I wish I could get my hair like that guy from that band dude. **

Somedays...

**I'm an Emo Kid non-conforming as could be,  
You'd be non-conforming too if you looked just like me.  
I have paint on my nails and make-up on my face,  
I'm almost Emo enough to start shaving my legs.  
Cuz I feel real deep about dressing in drag,  
I call it freedom of expression, most just call me a fag.  
Cuz when our dudes look like chicks, where chicks look like dykes,  
Cuz Emo is one step below transvestite. **

Stop my breathing and slit my throat  
I must be Emo  
I don't jump around when I go to shows  
I must be Emo

I'm dark, sensetive with low self estime,  
The way I dress makes everyday feel like Halloween.  
Sulking and writing poetry are my hobbies,  
I can't get through a hawthorn heights album without sobbing.  
Girls keep breaking up with me it's never any fun,  
They say they already have a pussy they don't need another one.

Stop my breathing and slit my throat  
I must be Emo  
I don't jump around when I go to shows  
I must be Emo  
Dye my hair and polish on my toes  
I must be Emo  
I play guitar and write suicide notes  
I must be Emo

When I get depressed I cut my wrists in every direction,  
The sums of me getting dumped give me a orection.  
I write in live journals and wear thick black glasses,  
I told my friends I bleed black and cry during classes.  
I'm just a poor, cheap immitation of goth,  
You can catch me reading 'Catcher of the Rye' and watch me jack off.  
I wear skin tight clothes while hating my life,  
If I said I liked girls, I'd only be half right.

I look like I'm dead and I dress just like a homo  
I must be Emo  
Screw Xbox I play old-school Nintendo  
I must be Emo  
I like to whine and hit my parentals  
I must be Emo  
Me and my friends all look like clones  
I must be E-e-e-emo.

My parents think I'm gay because I made out with a guy, well a few of them actually... You know what diary? I think your my only friend...

I feel like tacos.

Girls: O.O

Boys: (Too busy doing M rated stuff.)

Sasuke: If anybody needs me I'll be in the bathroom cutting my wrists.

Girls: O.O

Sasuke leaves to go to the bathroom.

Ichigo: Emo kid...

Sakura: Yeah, but he's my Emo kid...

Ino: HE'S MINE BILL-BOARD BROW!

Sakura: NO, HE'S MINE, INO-PIG!

Mint: You know how Emo Sasuke is?

Ino and Sakura: How much?

Mint: Sasuke is so Emo, even Naruto doesn't 'Believe it!'. And Sasuke is that gay, too.

Sasuke: HEY, I HEARD THAT! I'M NOT EMO OR GAY!

Mint: WHATEVER YOU SAY, EMO KID!

Sasuke: GRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Orochimaru: SASUKE, I WANT YOUR BODY!!

Sasuke: STAY AWAY YOU MICHEAL JACKSON WANNABE RAPIST!

Ice: Hi everyone!

Girls: Hi!

Boys: (still is doing M rated stuff.)

Ice: Hey, Rock Lee, here's some SODA! Don't worry, it doesn't have alchol...

Rock Lee: Yay!

Rock Lee drinks the 'Soda'.

Tenten: WAIT! SHE PUT BEER IN THAT GLASS!

Neji, Tenten and Gai tried to capture Rock Lee. Rock Lee is drunk. Never give Rock Lee beer... even the slightest sip of beer will get him seriously drunk.

Ice: I'LL HOLD HIM DOWN!!

Ice punches Rock Lee into a coma.

Ice: That should do it.

Ice drinks a little sake.

Tsunade: Can I have some sake?

Ice: Sure.

Ice gives Tsunade some sake.

Kish: Who wants to play poker?

Ice: OK!

Tsunade: Sure!

Ice: But to warn you, I always win.

(Few hours later)

Ice: 5 Aces!

Kish: 4 Kings, 1 Ace!

Tsunade: A row of Jacks!

Ice: 5 Aces beats '4 Kings, 1 Ace' and a full row of Jacks. So cough up the money.

Tsunade and Kish give Ice half their money.

Ice: Who wants to play strip poker?

Jiryiria: I DO!

Kish: I DO!

Tsunade: Fine with me.

Ice: OK!

Kyo: Sure.

Yuki: Ok.

Shigure: Sure!

(A few hours later...)

Ice has no clothes on except for her underwear. Tsunade has her capris on. Jiryria only has his pants on. Kish has no clothes on. Kyo has only his kitty underwear on. Yuki has all his clothes on. Shigure, on the other hand, was completely nude...

Ice: 5 Aces!

Jiryia: 3 Nines and 2 ones. I lost.

Kish: 2 ones and 3 threes. I lost.

Kyo: 1 ones. 2 twos and 2 sevens. DAMN IT! I LOST!

Yuki: 5 Aces!

Shigure: Same as Kish. So I lost, too.

Tsunade: Same as Ice and Yuki. So me, Ice and Yuki won. Now cough up.

Shigure, Jiryia, Kish, and Kyo gave up their money and put back on their clothes. Ice, Tsunade and Yuki put on their clothes as they counted their money.

Pudding: The next review is from: May5000!! The review says:

**Me: AH! Posioned cookies! (throws a bomb into them an throws it to the guys.)  
Amaya: We're clear.  
Rose: I dare Sasuke to Kiss Amaya-nee-sama.  
Amaya: Rose...you have 5 seconds to run.  
Rose: OK! (runs with Amaya chasing her)  
Me:0.0 ok... Masaya, GO BURN IN THE FIREY PITTS OF HELL!  
Asumi:...Myo and Yuki, go jump of the highest building you can found.  
Me:0.0 USuaslly she was kind and gentle. She must be in a really bad mood.  
Amaya and Rose: Agreed.  
Amaya: So, Sakura and Ino are here huh? Good. Thi should be fun. (Grabs the fan girls and locks herself and them in a room. 5  
minutes later, they come out running scared and jump out of a window.)  
All: 0.0 What did you do to them?  
Amaya: Nothing much...just some unspeakable evil things.  
Rose: Now, please excuse me while I go destroy the baka-alien-I mean, Kish. (grabs a toxic weapon and goes after Kish)  
Amaya: I'll be there. I need to kill-I mean 'talk with the Baka-boss. (drags Ryou into a dark and shadowy room where you can  
hear Ryou screaming)  
Me: I want to torture Masya.(Grabs Masaya and does evil things to him.)  
Asumi:I take care of the Baka-Kyo and Baka-Yuki. (drags them both of to a building above the clouds and psuhes them off.)  
Taken care of., That should take 5 years before they hit the ground.  
Me:0.0 She's mad.  
Rose: I';m done.  
Amaya: I will kill the nxt person who dares me to kiss Sasuke.  
Me: But you enjoyed it.  
Amaya:(glares)  
All: JA NE! We'll be back! **

Ice: Hi!

Boys: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!

The boys dodge the cookies.

Sasuke: I AM NOT GOING TO KISS SOME RAPID FANGIRL!!

Masaya: MAKE ME!

Kyo and Yuki: We agree with Masaya.

Sakura and Ino are dragged away into a room. 5 minutes later, their wimpering in a corner.

Ice: I don't want to know what happened...

Kish: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Kish is chased around by Rose.

Ryou: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

Ryou is dragged away.

Masaya: No, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Kyo and Yuki: Crud.

Kyo and Yuki are dragged away and then you can hear a scream in the distance.

Momiji: Look, something's happened to Ice.

All the boys and girls looked at a small pile of clothes on the ground.

Shigure: Either she's running around nude or something else.

Just then, a small kawaii little lion came out from under the clothes.

Pudding and Momiji: IT'S SO CUTE!!

The two children noticed a collar on it. The collar read: Ice.

Pudding and Momiji: ICE IS A CUTE LITTLE LION!

Ice: NYA!!

Pai: Wait, I thought she was a tiger...

Ice fell asleep in Pudding's arms. Momiji transformed into a bunny.

Hatori: At least Akito is at the Sohma estate. The he/she would be angry.

Tenten: The next review is from: Amaterasu77! The review says:

**HI!  
Me: Can me and my twin Mew Mew charaters come on the show?  
Me: I'm infused with Amaterasu the sun goddess from Okami.  
Hikara and Hikora(The twins): Hello.  
Hikara: Pai must go out with me and not break up and then marrie me.  
Hikora: Kish must go out with me and not break up and then marrie me.  
Me: Pai I'm coming for you!(Grabs and take him to a safe place where I keep kissing him.)  
DARES!  
Masaya: Go get torchered by everyone in the world then saten and then be taken by the Torchwood gand and Doctor Who  
(Davis Tennant).  
Boys:(Except Pai and Kish): Get tormented by the fans of your most hated charater.  
Pai and Kish: Go marrie Hikara and Hikora.(Hikara=Pai & Hikora=Kish.)  
Boys:Will I become a worst nightmare of yours?  
Ryou: GO BURN IN HELL WITH KEIICHIROU AND EVERYONE BUT PAI AND KISH CAUSE I LOVE THEM BUT I LOVE PAI MORE!  
Ice: Can you bring in the following people:  
1) Simpsons  
2) Torchwood  
3) Doctor Who(David Tennant)  
4) Okami  
5) Kingdom Hearts  
6) Harry Potter**

**Bye! Amaterasu77  
P.S.: I'm known as Mew Amaterasu.  
P.P.S: I'm in a hyper mode!  
EMU!  
EMU!  
EMU! **

Ice: Hi! Sure!

Amatersu77, Hikara and Hikora appear. Ice zaps in:

Simpsons:  
Lisa Simpson  
Bart Simpson  
Marge Simpson  
Homer Simpson  
Maggie Simpson  
Moe

Harry Potter:  
Harry  
Ron  
Hermione  
Mcgonagall  
Dumbledore  
Dobby  
Malfoy  
Voldemort  
Neville  
Ginny  
Luna  
Lucius  
Bellitrix  
Tonks  
Lupin  
Umbridge

Okami:  
Yomigami  
Tachigami  
Hanagami  
Sakigami  
Bakugami  
Hasugami  
Tsutagami  
Nuregami  
Yumigami  
Kazegami  
Moegami  
Kasugami  
Kabegami  
Itegami  
Gekigami

Torchwood:  
Jack Harkness  
Gwen Cooper  
Owen Harper  
Toshiko Sato  
Ianto Jones

Doctor Who (I'm going to use the actors names):  
William Hartnell  
Patrick Troughton  
Jon Pertwee  
Tom Baker  
Peter Davison  
Colin Baker  
Sylvester McCoy  
Paul McGann  
Christopher Eccleston  
David Tennant

Kindom Hearts:  
Sora  
Donald Duck  
Goofy  
Kairi  
Riku  
King Mickey  
DiZ  
Namine  
Roxas  
Xehanort  
Maleficent  
Organization XIII  
Riku Replica  
Pete

Pai and Kish: Fine...

Pai and Kish go out with the twins as Ice does the introductions.

Pai: Oh, no... not a rapid fangirl...

Pai is taken away.

Masaya: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Masaya is tortured.

Boys (except for Pai and Kish: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!!

The boys are tortured.

Pai and Kish: Fine...

Pai and Kish get married to Hiakra and Hikora.

Boys: YES!!

Ryou: Make me...

Ice: Ok! Bart, read the next review.

Bart: Eat my shorts.

Ice: Do it or you will die. (gets out bazooka)

Bart: Woah...

Ice: Fine... Lisa, you read the next review since your brother is being immature

Lisa: Ok. The next review is from: Kurisuten Ichikish. The review says:

**HI! I am going to be a "little" evil to some people! but not kish because he's HOT! (especially hotter than tree-hugger  
and obsessive blonde)  
Tree-Hugger: umm... go rape a tree or else i'll.. uhh.. I'll make kish kill you a hundred dozen times! XD  
Obsessive Blond Guy: I DARE you to "rape" lettuce  
Tart: there's nothing to dare you to do.. ok, comit suicide! XD  
Pai: Hmm... go screw your computer or I'LL kill you with...a BASEBALL BAT!  
Kish: (I swear, this is not evilly made up!) Kill, the tree hugger, the obsessive blonde guy (i know his name!) and Pai! gives cookie,  
peice of strawberry cake, and a kiss on the L-I-P-S! **

See how evil I can be? Well, hope tree-hugger dies forever! Oh, I didn't want you to kill Tart, cause I can do that alone! smiles  
evily" well, one thing..  
I

Ice: Hi (cough)!

Kish: Thanks.

Masaya: Never!

Ryou: NO!

Ice: Woah... Ryou, Kish, do you have your wills ready?

Kish and Ryou: Why?

Ice: (cough) No reason.

Taruto: Fine.

Taruto commits suicide. Ice brings him back to life.

Pai: Fine.

Pai screws his computer.

Kish: OK!

Kish kills Masaya, Ryou and Pai, then is kissed, given a cookie and strawberry cake by Kurisuten Ichikish. Ice revives Masaya, Ryou and Pai.

Kish: I've been wondering Ice, how can you revive and heal people?

Ice: I'm a Sand ninja that was trained to do impossible things and heal people. Just by the tips of my fingers and palms.

Kish: That explains alot. Then, why can't you heal yourself when your sick?

Ice: Someone cursed me so I couldn't do that. I was also cursed 13,000 years back when I was about... 15. Cursed with the lion's spirit and part of a tigers. The lions and tigers spirits were attacking this exact place. Someone had to seal it inside me because the spirits needed to because the spirts needed to be sealed inside a 15 year old who had one or both parents that was murdered during so. So the person who sealed it inside me must had thought my parents died, which they haven't. They think i died when the person sealed the demons in me. So, I can't heal myself when I'm sick.

Kish: O.o Ok.

Ice: Good. Bart, read the next review or you'll be sleeping with Flanders or Neji tonight.

Bart looks at Flanders and Neji.

Bart: Neji can... EAT MY SHORTS! And Flanders... (throws a pie at him).

Neji: It wasn't my destiny to eat anybodys shorts.

Bart: Fine. The next review is from: lilibeth-chan. The review says:

Hiya!  
Ice: Great job on makinbg the story!  
Pudding:Admit your love with Tart!  
Tart: Say you love herr back or else!  
Kish:Whats up with yoiur hair?  
Pai:I love books to!How do you feel about MAKING a book?  
Ichigo:Who do you like better Ryou Kish or the gay tree kisser?  
Kyo:Jump off a bridge and then dance like a ballarina!  
Sakura:Beat up Naruto!  
Naruto:I dare you not to eat Ramen for a week!  
Sasuke:Kiss Sakura for 3 hours!  
Zakura:Who does your hair!?  
Mint:You are like the only mew who doesn't have a love life!How does that feel? 

Well thats it!Bye bye!Ice keep it on!This story is AWESOME!Get better!

Ice: Hi! Thank you!

Pudding: Ok, na no da!!

Pudding hugs Taruto.

Pudding: I love you Taru-Taru, na no da!!

Tart: I love you, too! Now let go! Your crushing me!

Kish: It makes me look cool.

Pai: Dunno.

Ichigo: I'd have to say... Kish!

Kyo: (still falling off building) Make me!

Sakura: I'll be glad to...

Sakura beats the 'Believe it!' out of Naruto.

Naruto: I CAN'T!!

Ice burns all the supply of ramen in front of Naruto.

Sasuke: The sooner I do this, the sooner I get out of this mad house...

Sasuke kisses Sakura for 3 hours.

Sakura: (screams like a fangirl)

Zakuro: I don't know... a regular hair salon...

Mint: Dunno...

Ice: Thanks (cough)! Kakashi, read the next review!

Kakashi: Fine. The next review is from: Mew Somomo. The review says:

_**Hi again! Poor Ice... I checked the side affects of these pills, so I hope you get better!  
gives Ice pills  
WHY DO YOU HATE ME RYOU? I love you so much!  
Says to self  
Now I know how Kish feels...  
Okay, once again. Now that I know it makes you happy, it is time once again for the eternaly cool Gaara to kill Masaya AGAIN!  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I HATE MASAYA! DEATH TO MASAYA!  
Can you bring in the Sailor Starlights? I can lend you them from my show!  
Teiki: We are NOT going on ANOTHER SHOW!  
Me: Aw, come on... Yaten'll do it for me, wont you?  
Yaten: No.  
Me: Pweese?  
Seiya: WE REFUSE TO UNTIL WE GET PAYED!  
Me: How 'bout I just give you info on the wherabouts of your princess?  
Three Lights: DEAL!  
Me: Hope you feel better! Somomo **_

Ice: (takes and swallows pills) Yay! I'm back to my evil self.

Gaara: Thanks.

Ice: Gaara is mine... (growls.)

Gaara kills Masaya. Ice brings Masaya to life.

Ice: Ok!

Ice zaps in the characters and does the introductions.

Ice: The next review is from: von the vampire! The review says:

**me: hi... i changed my name...its von the vampire...  
gothic-snow: von is sad cuz yuki didn't do her dare  
me:ice plzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzPLZ get sky high ppl or else i'll b mean 2 the girls...  
gothic-snow: i think shes gone nuts. dammit!  
me: OK on w/ the dares!  
kish: i dare u 2 b my slave 4 a week!  
kyo: yes u r a badboy. go jump in2 a sharks mouth.  
tree hugger: go kill a angel and say ur the dewil  
tart: get pai and b my slaves 4 a week with kish.  
yuki: do the dare or else u will never live to c my next review.  
BYE PPL **

Ice: Hi! Um... Yuki HELP IT'S A 1313!!

Yuki: What's a '1313'?

Ice: I DON'T KNOW!!

Yuki: What's the problem then?

Ice: (whispers something into Yuki's ear)

Yuki: Ok! I don't know how to plant a bomb though!!

Ice: I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO PLANT A BOMB!!

Ice zaps the 'Sky High' characters.

Kish: Fine...

Kish leaves to be 'von the vampire's slave.

Kyo: (still falling off building) How can I?

A shark a appears above Kyo.

Yuki: You better fall faster, you stupid cat...

Kyo: SHUT UP!!

Taruto: Pai, I need you to explain this word for me...

Pai walks over to Taruto. Taruto stuffs Pai in a random bag and leaves to be slaves for 'von the vampire'.

Yuki: What was the dare again?

Ice: (shoots Yuki)

Tohru: The last review for now is from: KishXIchigoaretrue. The review says:

**MOHAHA NOW I WANT TO DARE EVERYBODY**

**Ice: I dare you to take a truck and hit Masaya  
Kish: I Dare you to eat the great wall of China  
Pudding: I Dare you to Kick Ryou in hes stomache  
Deep blue: You are the uglyest person I ever met  
Masaya: Why are you in love with Ichigo  
Ichigo: I Dare you kiss I dirty car that havent get washed for months  
Masaya: I hate you jumps on Masayas "you know where"  
Ice: I Like you hug  
Ryo: I Dare you to say I ' m Robin Hood and destroy all rich mens  
Tart: I Dare you to go to a Amusement park with Pudding  
Pudding: I Dare you to take a raid on the roller couster with Tart  
Pai: Kiss the moth in episode 26**

Ice: Hi! Ok!

Ice takes a huge truck and hits Masaya with it.

Kish: How can I? It made from some kind of brick...

Pudding: Ok!

Pudding kicks Ryou in the place where it hurts.

Deep Blue: ...

Masaya: Dunno.

Ichigo: NO!

Masaya is attacked.

Ice: (is hugged) Thanks!

Ryou: NO!

Taruto: Fine...

Taruto takes Pudding to the amusement park. Pudding takes to the highest roller coaster... the one that goes beyond the Earth's astrophere.

Taruto: O.o

Pudding: Woah! Let's go on this one, na no da!

Taruto is forced onto the roller coaster and is forced to ride it.

Pai: Fine. (kisses the moth)

Ice: That's all for now! Bye! 

* * *

I'll try to update more! This chapter took me a long time to write... because of school, homework, anime clubs and my family getting sick. But don't worry, I am not sick! So, YAY ME!! 


	8. YAY! A NEW CHAPTER AFTER SO LONG!

Ask the TMM Characters

I don't own any anime or manga or any of the reviewers OC's or anything in this story. But I do own my OC Ice.

Sorry I haven't updated. Well, enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Ice: Hello! We are back. We're just getting the studio back to the way it was before, with the help of all the boys, who were forced against their wills to clean the whole castle up from top to bottom and may die in the process or I will kill them if they don't.

Boys: (scrubbing the graffittee off the walls and doing the laundry.)

Keiichiro and Ryou were cleaning all of the boys clothes and the girls clothes. Masaya was being tortured by the girls. Kish was flirting with Ichigo as he washed the dishes. Pai was organizing the HUGE library that could take him about 7 centuries to finish. Tsuzuki is making all of the beds in the bedroom and cleaning up the 'various messes' Wiz made. Yue is feeding the alligators, werewolves and cleaned all of the weapons. Ice, the security and the girls were sitting at the huge pool that was as big as a ocean which had the biggest diving board possible. Momiji was let free because him and Kyo couldn't work together with each other. So, Kyo and Yuki were in a room with each other. Hiro threatened Ice because he told her if he does any work he will press charges for child abuse.

Ice: Hiro, can you give me more lemonade?

Hiro: Grandma, can you go and-

Ice: What did you just call me?

Hiro: Um...

Ice: Cuz I know you didn't just call me 'Grandma'! Cuz if anybody calls me 'Grandma' I...

Ice turned into a GIANT lion. Hiro gulped.

Hiro: Mother...

Ice turns back to normal as Hiro is hiding in a corner. Hiro then turned into his sheep form. Ice went swimming into the pool. Momiji did a cannonball into the pool. Ice gasped as she swam quickly to the bottom. Momiji finally hit the water, causing a...

Tenten: Tidalwave!!

The wave forced Ice into the air.

Ice: Hey, Haruno, throw me my surfboard and about 10 kunai and 10 shuriken! I have a new trick!

Sakura H. grabbed Ice's surfboard, shuriken and kunai.

Sakura: Here Ice!

Sakura threw the kunai, shuriken and surfboard at the perfect timing as Ice started to come down for the ultamite landing. Ice caught the stuff Sakura threw, strapped her feet the surfboard and threw the weapons directly onto some targets that were hanging onto the trees. Then she saw a huge wave coming up. So she un-strapped her feet and replaced them with her hands. Ice surfed the wave and cannonballed into the pool. That caused the biggest tidal-wave possible. Ice swam to the top.

Ice: That was so freakin' awesome!! I'm gonna do it again.

Momiji got out of the pool as Ice does the dangerous trick again. Shigure gave Ice the news for the day. Ice had the: 'O.o' look on her face when she saw the second page.

Ice: I have good news and some disturbing news. The good news is that we have reviews!

Kakashi: And what's the bad news?

Ice: Ok. Before I start the randomness and the reviews I have something to announce: Yuki Sohma is really...

Dramatic music plays.

Ice: Yuki Sohma is really... A WOMAN!! Cue dropping coffee mugs and fainting.

Everyone faints for a few minutes. Ice looks on the second page again.

Ice: The other thing: ITACHI UCHIHA, KABUTO, SASUKE UCHIHA, HATORI SOHMA, AYAME SOHMA, RITSU SOHMA, SHIGURE SOHMA, NEJI HYUUGA, ROCK LEE AND GAI ARE REALLY... WOMEN!! Ow... now my throat is starting to hurt from the dramatic impact. Kakashi, you read the review.

Kakashi: Why?

Ice: If you don't... I'll tell people what you do with and to you those books of yours at night. Let's see... you make l-

Kakashi: Let's not get too hasty, Ice. Now go to Darkmoon or Hatori to check that throat of yours and get some rest. Because people don't want to think to hard about what I do with my books at night.

Ice leaves to go to her bedroom. Ice pauses as she gets to the door and turns around.

Ice: Wait a second. Now my throat doesn't hurt anymore. Well, I'm going to zap in new people, the authoresses new OC's!: Moki and Miko Nights (twin babies, Moki's older and her younger brother Miko is younger. They can speak though), Sanjo Nights and Limaka Nights.

Ice zaps in the OC's. Moki and Miko look at Rock Lee and Gai innocently.

Rock Lee: SO MUCH YOUTH!!

Rock Lee hugs Miko and Moki and puts them on the sofa. Moki and Miko looked at the river and went over to Ice.

Ice: Yes, Miko and Moki?

Moki: Can we surf?

Miko: Pwease?

Ice: Do you know how to swim and surf?

Moki and Miko: Yes. Can we have surfboards?

Ice: Sure.

Ice gives them surfboards.

Moki: Alright Miko, we might just need one surfboard for this trick. Though we might get hurt during the process. Hey, Ice, aren't you and a few other people medical specialist?

Ice: Must resist cuteness... Yes, there are a few medical specialist here. Let's see... Me, Tsunade, Sakura Haruno, Shizune, Darkmoon, Kabuto and Hatori are the ones you go to if you get hurt or sick, ok? But don't trust Muraki, because he's an insane serial killer.

Moki and Miko: Ok!

Neji: Hey, Ice, do you really expect those two to surf and not get into a serious medical condition.

Ice: Well, the authoress left me with them five times. I think I can handle it, Baby Neji.

Sasuke: Well, they are kinda... evil.

Ice: Who asked you, Emo kid?

Sasuke: I'M NOT EMO!!

Orochimaru sneakes up behind Ice and bites her neck. Ice tries to punch him in the place where it hurts, but she couldn't move. Orochimaru let go of Ice's neck. Ice clenched her hair and screamed. Then, she fell to her knees.

Hatori: Are you okay Ice?

Ice: Everything hurts!

Sasuke: Don't touch her. Orochimaru bit me too... (shows curse mark)

Orochimaru: It's for calling me 'Michael Jackson'.

Ice screams as she clenches the mark.

Ice: Shit... Michael Jackson gave me a curse mark, this should end up how Sasuke reacted... he got a supremely high... fever...

Ice fainted as Kabuto jumped to her and felt her forehead.

Kabuto: It's like she predicted it.

Ice opened her eyes and she tried to sit up; then she punched Kabuto in the place where it hurts for guys...

Sasuke: No wonder he can't have children.

Ice falls asleep as Orochimaru laughs. Kabuto ate a huge amount of ice cream.

Sasuke: Man, Kabuto... no-one can eat THAT much ice cream and NOT get sick off of it...

Kabuto threw up.

Naruto: Ha ha! Kabuto threw up! BELIEVE IT!

Sakura and Ino: Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Emo, Emo, Emo, Emo, Emo, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke: FOR THE HOKAGE'S SAKE! WHAT?!

Sakura and Ino: Hi.

Sasuke: That's all?

Sakura and Ino: Yeah.

Sasuke: ...

Sakura and Ino. Hey, Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke: FOR THE FREAKIN... Nevermind. What?

Sakura and Ino: EmogaykidthatwasprobedbyOrochimarusayswhat.

Sasuke: What?

Sakura and Ino laugh. Sasuke growled because he found out they said 'Emo gay kid that was probed by Orochimaru says what.'.

Ice wakes up.

Ice: I'm good. I just needed a little cat nap. Now for them reviews!

Kyo: Ice!

Ice: What?! I was about to read the first review!

Kyo: Momiji is cross-dressing again in the girls uniform!

Ice and Hatsuharu: Hey, how about he wears what suits him! Imagine... Hatori, Kisame, Orochimaru, Kankuro or even... Kakashi in the GIRLS uniform instead of their usual clothes!

Kyo stares to think about it. Kyo sweatdrops.

Kyo: I see your point. No reason to be yelling.

Ice: NO! DON'T THINK ABOUT IT! IT'S WRONG BEYOND REASON!! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO THINK ABOUT IT, KYO?! WHY?!

Kyo: I don't know, but they would look...

Ice faints from before Kyo finished.

Kyo: Wrong.

Yuki checks if Ice is still alive.

Yuki: Nice going, you stupid cat. You made her pass out and she still has a high fever.

Kyo: Don't call me stupid, you damn rat!!

Yuki: At least I'm straight.

Kyo: Um... er...

Hatsuharu: Oh! Kyo just got told!

Kyo: At least I don't cry when I see someone eating a steak or a hamburger!

Hatsuharu: Shut up! I just have dust in my eyes!

Kyo: Hah! So you have dust in your eyes ten times a day!

Yuki: Can you both shut up? You two are breaking the silence that gives a nice touch to the castle.

Kyo and Hatsuharu: SHUT UP, EMO KID!

Yuki: Shut up you stupid cat and you annoying fly.

Kyo, Yuki and Hatsuharu fight for a few minutes.

Hatori: The first review is from MewTangerine. The review says:

yo! MewTangerine, head of security, red fox mew mew, certified masaya hater, and friend to all (except Masaya) is BACK!!  
wait, I haven't gone anywhere. Oh well. kk. Let's getr down to business.  
1. Anyone wat to play slap hack? except, instead of slaping cards... we'll slap... The gay tree-humper!

2. I think the guys need something special. Go! Man-eating tigers! attack! (Theyu don't eat girls. They're man eating!)They also  
don't eat aliens. (Lucky for them.)

3. canceled due to lack of ideas.

4. hows about some cheese? who wants cheese!

5. Who thinks i can't get anymore random?

6. Why is Massaya still alive? (Runs him over with a tank)

7. go, Pikachu! go hug Deep Blue! and shock him!)

Ice wakes up after Kabuto dumps cold water on her.

Ice: Note to self: Kill Kabuto. HI!! Now, everyone... SLAP THE TREE HUGGING RAPIST!!

Everyone slaps Masaya except for Ichigo.

Boys: (sees man-eating tigers) Oh crud. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGH!!

Kish, Pai and Taruto: Thank goodness that isn't us...

Ice and Miko: Me! Me! We want some cheese!

Masaya: I think so! Oh crud.

MT runs Masaya over with a tank.

Deep Blue: Damn... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGHHH!!

Deep Blue is shocked like crazy by Pikachu.

Ice: Hey Naruto, I was wondering something, how did you learn the transformation jutsu and to walk on water? I mean, your annoying as those junk emails that you don't need and they send them to you anyways, so you keep deleting them and more and more appear...

Naruto: That's easy! Iruka sensei told me to like do it, I sucked and failed. Then this dude lied to me so I could steal the scroll... and I think you know the rest... BELIEVE IT!

Ice: Liar... Anyways... The next review is from loveneko64! The review says:

**hi ice where the hell is axel from KH he needs to be here to keep roxas company hehe  
hi kishy kun i love you i love you too riku (gives them hugs)  
hi TMM girls (gives them all 100 bucks)  
i don't really know anybody else so i'm just gonna give them some lint from the bottom of my pants pocket  
die masaya you Sonofab  
i dare the boys to jump off the tallest water fall and into and into a alligator and shark pit.  
i think that the boys have suffored too long i dare the girls to get the hair shaved off their heads.  
arigato**Ice: Fine...

Ice zaps in Axel from Kingdom Hearts.

Kish: (is hugged) Er... Thanks.

Riku: (Is hugged) Um... thanks.

TMM girls: (gets 100 dollars) Sweet!

Everyone else: O.o

Masaya: What is a 'Sonofab'?

Boys: Make us.

Girls: No! The boys haven't suffered that much, besides, it's the 8th episode!

Ice: Hmm... something...

Ryou: What?

Ice: Random... DANCING LIKE CRAZY CHIMPANZEES!!

Everyone starts dancing randomly to random music.

Sasuke: The next review is from: Kurisuten Ichikish. The review says:

I'M BACK! Ok, what to do... what to do... GOT IT!  
Aoyoma(coughUGLYTREEHUGGERcough): Kill urself. No reason, just kill yourself.  
Ryou: You're blonde. TOO blonde. Go dye your hair pink,purplle, and... pink. If you don't I'll make Kish kill you.  
Kish: You're awesome. hands giant chocolate chip cookie  
Ichigo: I dare you to get locked in a room with Kish and have to do WHATEVER he says for 3 days. Or else.  
Pudding: HI! So... why do you like Taruto? Hmm?  
Taruto: LIKE PUDDING! NOW!  
Mint: You can't drink tea anymore. You have to drink Dr. Pepper for 3 days.  
Ice: HI! hands giant chocolate chip cookie. yes, i like handing people cokies

Ok, by for now!

Ice: Hello.

Ice drinks a 'private potion'.

Ice: Just because I'm wonderful, I'm gonna make you all Chunnins!

Ryou: Shouldn't we have an exam or something like that?

Ice: I'm about to have an exam of my foot up your (censor) gay ass in just a second if you don't shut the (censor) up.

Masaya: Hmm... No. I don't feel like it.

Ryou: Fine. (dyes hair)

Kish: Thanks. (eats cookie)

Ichigo: No. Please... I beg of you! Nya!

Pudding: Because he's my little Taru-Taru, na no da!

Taruto: I already like Pudding!

Mint: Never. Even though it would be pretty nice.

Ice: YAY! COOKIE! (eats it while sharing with Gaara)

Gaara turns into a small chibi.

Ice: (hugs small chibi Gaara) HE'S SO SMALL AND ADOREABLE!! So chubby and small!!

Ryou: Here, Ice. You're 'private potion'.

Ice drinks the 'private potion'.

Ice: Just for that, I'm gonna make you all Chunnins!

Sasuke: Should we have a exam for that?

Ice: Don't make me tell everyone spoilers about the Shippuuden series and show the pictures of you singing Emo kid!

Sasuke: You wouldn't dare...

Ice: Here's a spoiler: The person responsible about naming Naruto is...

Sasuke: Ok, ok!

Ryou: But still, aren't we supposed to have an exam?

Ice: Sure, we'll have an exam of me shoving my foot up your behind in just a second, Emo!!

Ryou: O.O...

Ice: I'm going to make all the girls and security Sannin!

Tsunade: Can I kick Orochimaru's ass back to Sound Land, where he plays Michael Jackson songs all day?

Ice: Sure.

Orochimaru is kicked back to Sound Land.

Orochimaru: I am about to say something that will turn the tables on this show...

Ice: And what would that be?

Orochimaru: I am really... A WOMAN!!

Ice: And what does that have to do with... anything?

Orochimaru: I have no clue.

Ice: Just what I thought. The next review is from Kittyalogos! The review says:

**HI!  
Okay time to KILL!! Masaya...DIE!!( Comes at him with a knife)  
(3 minutes later)  
Dares now:  
Ichigo: Date Ryou. YOU LOVE HIM YOU KNOW YOU DO!  
Ryou: Kill Kishu  
Lettuce: I don't have one for you  
Mint: GEET OFF YOU LAZY BUTT AND WORK!  
Zakuro: Hit Pai with your attack  
Pudding: Stop saying 'Na no da', it is annoying!  
Taruto: Act like Mint would on a normal day.  
Keiichiro: This is a truth, Do you like Ichigo as in a girlfeind, make out  
with way?  
I'll be back,  
Kittyalogos4**Ice: Hi!!

Masaya: Why me?

Masaya runs for life from the reviewer.

Ichigo: Or what? AND I DON'T LOVE RYOU!!

Ryou: Ok. No skin off my bones.

Ryou kills Kish with a baseball bat and shoots him with a minigun. Ice revives Kish.

Muraki: The next review is from 'Corn Cob Xov'. The review says-

Ice: Wait Muraki...

Muraki: What?

Ice: TIME TO PLAY... TORTURE THE TREE HUGGER AND TORTURE THE HARRY POTTER WANNABE!!

Ryou: How do you play?

Ice: First: we tie Masaya up and hang him over a pile of sharp, pointy, shark and alligator infested pool!

Masaya is tied up over the pool.

Ice: Then, all the security, the reviewers who hate Masaya, and all the girls use weapons to torture him!!

Kabuto: Who's the Harry Potter wannabe?

Ice: You!

Kabuto: How am I Harry Potter?

Ice dyes Kabuto's hair black, cuts his hair short, gets a permanent marker and put a lighting bolt marking on his forehead.

Kabuto: OMG!! NOW I LOOK LIKE HARRY POTTER!!

Ice: That's how you play 'Torture the Harry Potter Wannabe'! Ok. REVIEW T-

Deidara: Wait!

Ice: WHAT NOW?!

Deidara: I accidently set a bomb in the castle and I forgot to shut it of before the last review!

Ice: OMG! Kabuto, it's a 1414!!

Kabuto: What's a '1414'?

Ice: I don't know! I forgot!

Kabuto: Remember, woman!

Ice: Dunno. I completely forgot. Oh, note to self: Kill Kabuto painfully.

Gaara: Can we do DDR (Dance Dance Revalution) and Guitar Hero?

Ice: One DDR song a chapter, Gaara-kun.

Gaara: Ok! DDR SONG: WHAT IS LOVE?!

Everyone but Gaara: Ok!

DDR mats magically appear as the song starts.

Gaara:

**What is love?  
Baby don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me  
No more  
Baby don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me  
No more  
What is love?!**Ice: Yay!

Yeah  
Oh I don't know why you're not fair  
I give you my love but you don't care  
So what is right and what is wrong  
Gimme a sign

What is love  
Baby don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me  
No more  
What is love  
Baby don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me  
No more

uoh oh...  
Oh I don't know what I can do  
What else can I say it's up to you  
I know we're one just me and you  
I can't go on

What is love?...  
Baby don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me  
No more  
What is love?  
Baby don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me  
No more

uoh oh...  
What is love  
What is love  
What is love  
Baby don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me  
No more  
Don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me

I want no other  
No other love  
This is your life  
Our time  
When we are together I need you forever  
Is it love

What is love  
Baby don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me  
No more  
What is love  
Baby don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me  
No more

uoh oh...  
What is love  
Baby don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me  
No more

What is love?...  
Baby don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me  
No more  
Baby don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me  
no more  
Baby don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me  
No more  
Baby don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me  
No more

What is love?!

Ice was looking at the screen. Sasuke's score was: 23444555666778912, Gaara's score was: 982748444892479297499927771193778237492728822. Ice's was the same as Gaara's. Everyone else's was really high, so high that it was impossible, like Gaara's and Ice's.

Ice: Now that that's over with... REVIEW TIME! The next review is from: Corn Cob Xov! The review says:

**.. -blink- -blink- -on the floor laughing my off-  
Well... Anyways...  
Deep Blue: Eat a stick.  
Masaya: Eat Ichigo's shoe.  
Orochimaru: I dare you to cut off the curculation to your tounge to see what color it turns cuz it's already purple.  
Sasuke: I dare you to bash yourself in the head with this big plastic tube I found under my bed.  
Sakura: Shave your head.  
Naruto: Kiss Sasuke. (ROFL)  
Pudding: Poke Tart in the ribs.  
Tart: Poke her back.  
Kish: Let yourself get Kiddnapped. By me. -kidnaps and glomps-  
Ice: Throw Orochimaru off a cliff!  
Ino: I dare you to make out with Choji for five minutes.**

Ice: Hello!

Deep Blue: Fine. Fine. I just want to get out of here.

Deep Blue eats a stick.

Masaya: Make me.

Ice: Masaya, I hate you and all that but you should probably stop that unless you want to get horrobly slaughtered.

Orochimaru: WHAT?! Who would be stupid enough to...

Ice cuts the curculation of Orochimaru's tongue. It turns to a dark purple.

Sasuke: Make me!

Sakura: What?!

Sasuke: I'll shave it for her.

Sasuke shaves Sakura's head.

Naruto: WHAT?! I'M NOT GOING TO KISS EMO KID!! BELIEVE IT!

Sasuke: I'm not Emo, and I'm not going to kiss that loser!

Pudding: OK!

Pudding pokes Taruto in the ribs.

Taruto: Why you...

Taruto pokes back.

Kish: Hmm... ok.

Kish is kidnapped by Corn Cob Xov.

Ice: Ok!

Ice grabs Orochimaru off a cliff.

Ino: What? Choji is my team-mate! I will not kiss him.

Ice: Yes you will.

Ino: No I won't.

Ice: Yes you will or you will never see your beloved Sasuke again!

Ino kisses Choji for 5 minutes.

Sakura: The next review is from: Amaterasu77! The review says:

_**Me: Hello Again!  
Hikara and Hikora: Yay! We're married to Kish and Pai kuns!  
Pai and Kish: You're married now. So hahahahhaha you can't go out with Ichigo or Lettuce!  
Hikara: Pai if e had a daughter it would be half Dingo Mew nad half Alien.  
Hikora: Kish if we had a daughter it would be half Fox Mew and half Alien.  
Masaya: GO DIE IN THE FIREY PITS OF HELL! IF YOU DON'T THEN TORCHWOOD,WEREWOLF ARMIES ATTACK!  
Boys(Except Hikara: Pai-Kun, Hikora: Kishy-kun and Me: Ryou-Kun): get attacked by everything known to man.  
Gwen: Go divorce Rheese and marrie Jack.  
Owen: Go Marrie Toshiko.  
Umbridge: I HATE YOU! ARMIES OF WEREWOLVES,POKEMON AND MY MEWS AND MY ADVENTUREQUEST CHARACTER ATTACK HER  
NOW!  
Harry: I want you to marrie Hermione.  
Ron: hahahahahaha. Hey look an armie of spiders. -ron is sent to therepy unknown to him with me as the therepist rons screaming is  
heard.-  
Ron: Marrie Luna.  
Lisa: Marrie Colin. I know you love him.  
Me: Hikara did you know that Pai said you are a beautiful Mew twin and I wish I could take you to the place of your dreams in his  
dairy.  
Hikara: Really!? Aw I LOVE YOU PAI KUN!  
Pai: Hey cool diary mate you really should pick a better place to hide it. I got it from Tart who got it from Kish who got it from Hikora  
(Kish's wife.) who got from under your pillow.  
Me: Hikora did you know that Kish said you are a beautiful Mew twin and I wish I could take you to the place of your dreams in his  
diary.  
Hikora: Really!? Aw I LOVE YOU KISHY-KUN!  
Kish: Did you know I got your diary from Pai who got it from Tart who got it from Hikara(Pai's wife) who got it from your bedside  
table.  
Ice: You forgot Amatersu,the Canine Wariors,Oki, Kai,Wake. By the way Amaterasu loves Oki and Waka love Kai but they won't  
admit it.  
Ryou: LUVS YA LOTS!  
Bye! Gives cookies and chocol;ate to everyone except Masaya,Umbridge and Moe.**_Ice: Hi!

Pai: O.o... I don't think I'm ready for that kind of commentment yet. And I think Kish would agree with me. (blush)

Masaya: Ok!

Masaya jumps into the firey pits of hell.

Boys except for the ones named: Make us.

Gwen: O.o. Ok. I don't want to be tortured.

Gwen divorces Rheese and marries Jack.

Owen: Same here.

Owen marries Toshiko.

Ron: Not spiders. AND I WILL NOT MARRY LUNA!!

Lisa: Do you mean that geek Colin Creevey from Harry Potter?

Pai: GET OUT OF MY DIARY!!

Ice: Um... (zaps in people she forgot to zap in that was mentioned in the review)

Everyone but named: YAY! COOKIES AND CHOCOLATE!!

Ino: The next review is from: kpizkool! The review says:

**hm...can you bring in Gaara if he's not alreadly here cause i have an interesting dare...  
I dare gaara to sing do you like waffles and the song that never ends with pudding and pai**

Ice: Hello! Gaara's already here!

Gaara: Hm... what's in it for me?

Hinata: T-The next review is from: xNodameCantabilex... The review says:

LOL  
Long time No Talk.  
And during my long break you guys have made the page so long that i can't be bothered to read everything but i did anyway.  
Pudding:Any Ideas of New attack name.(Think Cute names you are cute)  
Kish:Why Are You so romantic to Ichigo despite the fact you lived in such a rough world?  
Ichigo:What the hell was going through your mind when you chose such a blantanly obvious retard?Even Kish would be better!!  
Deep Blue:Haircut.DesperatelyNeeded.  
Ryou:Over The years of carefully examining your particular character I like you yet Don't You Realise that to get a girl You might want  
to acted nicer, do whatever she tells you to and tell her your feelings? (agree with me ichigo?)  
Pai: Do you have feelings for Zakuro?  
Mint:I dare you to beat the life out of the fruits basket character except for Akito.  
Lettuce:I dare you to dye your hair black for two episodes and add a Yo to the end of your sentences.If you do that I'll allow you to  
have Ryou. (But that still doesn't mean I like you)

Nye I back soon,  
ttyl  
xx  
xTheGirlNextDoorKagomex  
p.s.Ever thought of bringing in the Inuyasha characters Please!! puppy Eyes

Ice: Hi!!

Pudding: Hm... ok! Ok... I'll think about it!

Ice: Kish was kindnapped by one of the reviewers.

Ichigo: Now that you mention it... I don't know.

Deep Blue: I don't need a haircut!

Ryou: Maybe I don't want to.

Ichigo: I agree.

Pai: Now that I married one of the reviewers OC, that I can't have any feelings for Zakuro. If I wasn't married, then I wouldn't because I would have feelings for Lettuce.

Mint: Ok!

Ice: If you beat up Kisa, Momiji or Hatori I will kill you Mint.

Lettuce: I will do any dare but that!

Tobi: The next review is from: May5000!! The review says:

__

**Me and the other girls: Uh-oh. Sasuke better run.  
Amaya:furious WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A RAPID FAN GIRL?! attacks Sasuke viously and then 5 seconds later,  
she drags him and throws him into the depths of hell.  
All: 0.0 Never in my life did we see her do that.  
Amaya: Who's next?!  
All: Ryou!  
Amaya:grabs Ryou You're dead. Tosses him into the burning hell with Sasuke where you can hear them scream from the things  
Amaya put in there  
Me:twitchesOK. grabs Masaya and then throws him into the firey pits of hell where a giant spider awaits him  
Asumi: Gladly. Pushes Kyo and Yuki off a building. There. Happy?  
Amaya:still off Who else is gonna die?!  
Me: Whoa...Sasuke did it!  
Rose:smirking evilly and grabs Kish Hello. throws him into hell bye bye. (you can hear him scream)  
Amaya: I will kill whoever calls me a fan girl again. Including that arrgoant, self-centered, revenge-obessed, gay, duckbutt Uchiha.  
All:O.0 He's dead. Bye!  
Amaya:glares at Sasuke Until next time...**

Ice: Hello!

Sasuke: Oh, goodness...

Sasuke, Ryou, Masaya, and Kish are attacked, Yuki and Kyo are pushed off another building.

Sasuke: Who are you calling arrgoant, self-centered, revenge-obessed, and duck-butted, FANGIRL?!

Ice: Sasuke don't do it unless you want to die.  
_**  
**_Kakashi: The next review is from: gothica-fire. The review says:

_me:hm...shiniffle...  
chi: damm i think shez out of it.  
me:yeah anyway..O MY GOD! YOU HAVE DRACO BLOODY MALFOY!  
chi: wipers holy  
me: draci we dare you to lock urself in a haunted house with 30 of ur fangirls!! :)tee hee!! WITHOUT A WAND.  
chi:yeah Ice she like got ur cold so.. yeah  
me: moldyvort... aka voldiemort... i dare you to tell dumbledee ...aka dumbledore...that hes ur king. and yeah im not feelin to evil  
2day... konbanwa Ice-chan_Ice: Hi!

Draco: Oh, shit... and MAKE ME!

Ice: Sorry... (puppy eyes)

Voldemort: Never.

Ice: Bye...  
_  
_Hatori: The last review is from: KishXIchigoaretrue. The review says:

**Hello again I wants to dare again.**Ice: Yay, cake!

here Ice i have bought the most exepensive cake i the world and give everyone in the room a bit (but don't to the stupid three  
hugger)

Ice: Here do you have an ICE-cream HA HA HA HA HAHAA i'm so funny laughs in an hour

Pudding: did you have fun with Tart on the amusement park.  
I dare to have tart wear this pink lolita dress.

Pai: I dare you make Donald duck angry.

Tart: here tart I'll give you a big box with candy but you need to have the sora key to open it

Pudding: take away tart on a ride on this space rocket

Berry: kick away Pai to china.

Ice: can you please zap in the keroro characters (if you know them) and tie masaya on a railroad with this super strong rope.

I dare every character in the studio to climb on mounth evererst and the one who gets ther first will have this bowl with ramen.

Ice gives everyone but Masaya cake.

Ice: ?

Pudding: Ok!

Pudding puts the dress on Taruto.

Pai: You think I'm that crazy?!

DD: What did you say, elf?!

Pai and DD start a fight.

Taruto: (gets chest) How do I get a 'sora key'?

Pudding: OK!

Pudding takes Taruto on a ride on a space ship.

Berry: Sure.

Berry kicks Pai to China.

Ice: Sorry, I don't know them! But I'll tie Masaya up onto a railroad though!

Ice ties Masaya to a railroad. Masaya is hit by a train.

Everyone: Ok!

After a few minutes, Ice and Naruto were almost at the top of the mountian. Ice gets there first and eats the ramen. Gaara was starting DDR again.

Ice: That's all for now, bye!

* * *

Please review! AND PLEASE READ MY STORY 'THE DEATH OF HINATA HYUUGA' AND REVIEW THAT STORY TOO PLEASE! AND TAKE THE POLL ON MY PROFILE! OR I WILL MAKE YOU WAIT EVEN LONGER FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY!

Please send in dares, characters, and questions.


	9. Sorry Last chapter

Ask the TMM characters!

I don't own any anime/manga, book, movie, or TV show or the song 'For Fruits Basket'! But I do own my characters.

Sorry, people, this is the final chapter.

* * *

"People, people... settle down... I have important, yet disappointing news." Ice said, holding papers.

"What?" The boys asked.

"Sadly, the show has ended." Ice said.

"But we were having so much fun!" The girls shouted.

"I know. But there are various reasons why the show is ending now, and I don't want to explain all the reasons." Ice said.

The boys started to party as the girls started to cry. Ice patted her plaid miniskirt as she licked her paws and cleaned her cat ears and tail.

"But..." Ice said as a lightbulb appeared over her head.

"What?!" The others asked.

"I don't know." Ice said, starting to cry.

"Oh, I know! How 'bout have Ice sing a song to end this story?" Gaara asked.

"Good idea, Gaara-kun!!" Ice said, hugging Gaara.

**Totemo ureshikatta yo kimi ga warai kakede ta  
Subete o tokasu chou emi de**

**Haru wa mada tookute tsumetai tsuchi no naka de  
Me fuku toki o matte ta 'n da  
Tatoeba kurushii kyou da to shite mo  
Kinou no kizu o nokoshite ite mo  
Shinjitai kokoro hodo ite yukere to**

**Umare kawaru koto wa dekinai yo  
Dakedo kawatte wa ikeru kara  
Let's stay together itsu mo**

The boys just sat in the back, still cheering. The girls were clapping.

"Thanks! See ya later!" Ice said.

* * *

Again, sorry. The reason I'm ending this is because of school is starting up for me soon and stuff like that. The song that Ice was singing was the short version of 'For Fruits Basket' from Fruits Basket. Well, I hoped you enjoyed the story.


End file.
